To Love Again
by Piggy Shu Warrior
Summary: King Endymion and Queen Serenity have the perfect life, perfect kingdom. They were star crossed lovers destined to be with one another. During a celebration, a widow gives the Queen a special gift. A gift for one simple wish. An unhappy Queen makes a wish to go back in time to find love, but what if that love isn't her Endymion? Will fate be changed or will she stay with her King?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: New Author. I appreciate all reviews: flames, criticisms, or praises. Please review.**

* * *

To Love Again

* * *

.

.

Crystal Tokyo was one of the most beautiful kingdoms in the Galaxy. Many had tried to overcome her, but nothing could not penetrate through the walls by any force. What was it that made the city so glorious? So prosperous? So strong? It wasn't their strong army or even their politics. Many of the subjects, as if they enjoyed fantasy, believed it was to the triumphant love of their leaders. If you were not familiar with the tale, one of the citizens would happily tell you of the love that their beloved King and Queen shared. They would share the story of how not even a force of great evil could separate them from their love from one another. So that was at it was spoken...it was the love of the great King and Queen that made Crystal Tokyo so peaceful.

The streets were silent of the great city. Only the music of a beautiful orchestra could be heard on the quiet streets. Every single person had been invited to the Anniversary Ball of the beloved King Endymion and Queen Serenity. People dressed in their most glorious clothes, their carriages gleamed from their recent shining, and the sound of laughter echoed through the ballroom. The sweet melody of a waltz erupted from the bandstand and people coupled off quickly. There was a feast that was offered from wall to wall in the dining area, a full dance hall with people laughing, and at the front of the ballroom were two seated thrones lifted slightly in height as it drew emphasis.

King Endymion looked at all of the people before him and smiled. It seemed like a perfect evening. He enjoyed hearing laughter. He enjoyed people praising him for keeping the peace in their kingdom. Not to uplift his pride, but it reminded him why he fought so hard. It was for them. It was for this special people. His blue eyes turned to look at the face beside him.

Queen Serenity was a picture of perfection. Her pure white gown hugged her in all of the right places. Her blonde hair was swept up in it's usual style, but a beautiful head tiara rested on her head. Her face looked angelic. Her face a pale white, her lips a cherry red. Not only did she look the part, she acted the part. Her legs were together perfectly, her back as straight as can be, her eyes trained on all of the people in front of her. She was a picture perfect Queen.

"What do you think of our kingdom, Serenity?" The King couldn't help himself. He wanted to hear it from her lips. Wanted her to realize just how much he sacrificed for their Crystal Tokyo. Wanted her to admire his strength and his accomplishments.

Serenity turned to him with large eyes, "I think a great King leads this kingdom, your majesty." And with that sweet phrase, a smile broadened his majesty's lips. He had it all. A beautiful wife. A peaceful kingdom. What more could he want?

An elderly lady was announced before the King and Queen. Endymion, his eyes still trained on his wife, didn't catch her name. The moment of thoughts were shattered as he glanced at the lady in front of him. Her clothes were that of a widow. A simple black homespun dress hung from her heavy frame. Her wrinkles were very dominant and it looked as if she were in her seventies. Her gravely voice spoke up,"I wish to present a present to my beautiful Queen, Oh, great King."

Serenity turned her attention to the widow in front of her. A smile crossed her lips,"It is an honor to have you here, lady, what is your name?"

"My name isn't important, Queen Serenity," she smirked. Her wrinkled hands grasped for the Queen's hands. The guards took a step forward, but stood down as Serenity gave them a kind smile. The elderly lady smiled as her right hand pulled a chain necklace from her pocket. She held it up for the Queen to inspect it. It was nothing beautiful. It was a simple silver chain with a small orb at the end. Almost looked as it were a pearl.

Serenity looked at the object for a moment, but folded into the widow's hands, "Sweet lady, though I am offered by your gift, I ask you keep it for yourself. You need it much more than I." Her words were said sweetly, not at all to be insulting.

"No, your highness, this is for you," she spoke again. Her elderly hand held it up, held it closer towards the Queen. Finally, Serenity took the necklace and placed it around her neck. If this pleased this lady, she would do so. Before the Queen could speak, the widow whispered into her ear only,"It is a wish, your highness. With this necklace, you can make one single wish. Whatever your heart most desires, it will come true. You just wish and it will come true once you wake up from your dreams."

Endymion turned from his glass of wine and looked at the widow who was still with Serenity. "Let us dance, Serenity," he murmured. His gloved hand opened for hers, waiting for her to follow.

"Thank you, kind lady," Serenity whispered before smiling once again at the precious widow before her. Her hand rested now in her husband's hand and he whisked her off into the dance floor. Their favorite waltz played. A small circle formed on the dance floor and several "ooh" and "aahs" followed as people realized the royal couple was dancing. Serenity closed her eyes.

Endymion twirled her around and around and around. The room was spinning. If she were to open her eyes, she knew that she would feel all the more dizzy. Step by step, note by note, the couple danced a perfect waltz. As soon as it ended, a thunderous applause occurred. Endymion, bowing to his wife, thanked her for the dance. It was what a perfect couple should do.

"If you'll excuse me," she whispered. Her head throbbed. Oh, maybe she had too much champagne. No one seemed to pay attention to their queen retreating to her bed chambers.

.

xxx

.

_Whatever your heart most desires, it shall come true._

Serenity sat at her vanity mirror. Her chin rested on her open palms as she stared into her reflection. She was the picture of perfection. Every single hair was in the right place, her makeup flawless, her eyes as blue as the sea. She had everything she had ever wanted, everything she had ever fought for. A peaceful kingdom, a love that fought against all evil, a love that was timeless.

Or was it?

Tears gathered in her eyes. The Moon Queen let out a shaky breath. This was her fairytale that she had craved with every fiber of her being. This was the life she had chosen. This was how her story was written. Over the years, she had loved all of the wealth, the fame, and the respect she earned as the Queen. It made her feel special. It took away all of the years of the mockeries of her youth. It made her forget that all of the times she had failed. This was her life...perfect...but why did her heart feel so empty?

Her thoughts travelled to her husband. They had been married less than four years. Once they were coronated, life wasn't the same. Her sweet Darien, her Tuxedo Mask seemed to have disappeared...as the love they once shared. Their time together had been replaced with politics, talk of money, more alliances to make peace for Crystal Tokyo. All of the things seemed to gather and build a wall between them. Distance had become their enemy.

The romance. The kisses. The nights together. They were all just a foggy memory. When was the last time her Endymion had even told her he loved her? Or even kissed her with the passion they shared as young lovers?

"What does your heart desire, Serenity?" The orb of the necklace caught her attention. She rolled it between her fingers and glanced at in the mirror. What a silly gift. What a silly thought. A wish...no one could just make a wish and have it come true like that...but if it were possible, what would she wish for?

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Her thoughts were shattered. A young maid entered the chambers after a fourth knock, "Your Highness, King Endymion wishes you to return to the ball...many are looking for you..."

Ah, reality calls. The Queen nodded at the maid. She was called to do what she knew to do best: look beautiful, support her husband, and hide the emptiness inside of her heart.

"If I had one single wish, I wish I could go back...I would go back and change this life..." Wiping a single tear from her cheek, she stood. She was Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, wife of King Endymion of Earth, she had no time for silly wishes.

So, like a good Queen, she put on her mask of happiness to join in the Masquerade of her life...emptiness.


	2. Is this a dream?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: I love reviews! I love your thoughts! You can blast me, criticize, or praise! ANY review is appreciated!**

**Please let me know what you think! Look forward to writing for you! Very thankful for the kind reviews and so many follows! -Piggy Shu**

* * *

To Love Again.

* * *

.

.

Queen Serenity could barely keep her eyes open. The last guest had retired only thirty minutes ago. Her eyes glanced up at the giant clock in her bedroom. 3:45 am. The celebration had started a little after six that evening. It had been a very long day. All her body yearned for was sleep. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she slowly slipped off her shoes. She let out an audible sigh of relief. Her head pounded from an exhausting headache. Oh, she had desired to retire hours ago! But, like a good wife, she returned to their celebration as her husband had called for her.

The last celebration that had lasted this long was their marriage celebration. She could recall every vivid detail. The red carpet in the ballroom as the newly weds walked to their thrones holding hands, the giant cake made especially for her by the King's instruction with her favorite frosting, even the song they first danced to as King and Queen.

It was the first time the Queen had actually gotten drunk. Too much champagne, too much joy, and a very attentive lover made her head soar that night. A blush crept on Serenity's face as she closed her eyes.

_Endymion. I still remember our first time together. All those years of waiting, and when we finally united, it was the most beautiful thing. And the way he kissed_ me...I_ can still feel his lips on mine when I try hard enough...and his hands..._

She had to stop. She heard a knock on the door to her adjoining room. She froze. Was it a maid? Or was her Endymion actually knocking on her door? How long had it been since he had actually come to her at night? "C-Come in," she squeaked.

King Endymion opened the door and stood in the entryway. His cape, medals, and vest had been removed. His white button down shirt was unbuttoned at the top and it looked as if he were wide awake. Running his hand through his dark black hair, he stared at his wife for a moment. Why on earth had he knocked on her door-?

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Lord?" she whispered. It almost seemed like a prayer. A request. _Oh, please, Endymion, I'm not tired anymore. Please, stay with me. Please, tell me the thoughts I've been thinking are silly...that there is still a love between us!_

The King walked into her room slowly, stopped at the edge of bed where she was. His eyes trailed over her carefully, studied her. She was exquisite. She was everything a man should desire. His hand reached out and touched her cheek gently. Rested there. Silence.

_Do you love me still, Endymion? _The Queen shuddered at his touch. Her skin flamed instantly. It had been such a long time. What a gentle hand, a gentle gesture. Her heart began to pound. Oh, she wanted more of this. She needed more than this! Before she could say a word, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Look at the time," he murmured,"I'm sure you're exhausted..." The King bit his bottom lip. Did he imagine that? Did he just feel his Queen shudder? Was she afraid of him as the drunkard had told him? The comment had bothered him that entire night. That was why he knocked on the door. He closed his eyes at the very recent memory.

_"Ha, your highness, she will jump through a hoop of fire if you asked her," the drunkard exclaimed,"Look at the way she fears you! She bows down to your every command! How do you control her? I remember when she first got on the throne, what a klutz and so many silly ideas!"_

_Endymion had grabbed the man by the collar,"You will not speak about the Queen like that."_

_The drunk held up his hands innocently,"Sorry, your majesty."_

_"Fear is a strong word," the King prodded out of curiosity, "Why would you chose that word?"_

_The drunk smirked as he knew he hit a sensitive spot,"The Queen looks like a perfect Queen, but she isn't the same lady who took the throne four years ago. She seems like an empty shell of herself, if that makes sense, m'lord."_

So she was afraid? An empty shell? She seemed perfectly happy to him. Didn't she enjoy the gifts he gave her, the peace he brought to her kingdom? Endymion rubbed his head. "Good night, Serenity."

The door clicked between them. A wall, once more, furthered their distance. Serenity felt the urge to jump up and run after him. "I'm not tired. I just want ...you..." she whispered. The tears flowed freely then. Hugging a pillow, she held the silly necklace the widow gave her and wished even the more that she could change her fate.

.

xxx

.

_Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Good morning, Tokyo! Today's weather forecast will be slightly cloudy with a chance of rain at noon. Make sure you pack your umbrellas! Next, listen up for the top ten songs of the latest pop groups of Tokyo!_

Serenity shuffled around in her sleep and slapped the annoying radio. How many times would that stupid thing go off?! After a third try, she finally was able to slap the buzzer and quiet once again filled the room. What was she suppose to be doing again today? Why was an alarm set? Stretching, she sat up groggily. Her eyes slowly opened.

_My bunny blanket? My alarm clock? _She lifted her hands up and stared at them. No wedding ring. _Where is my wedding band...? Where am I? Is this a dream? _Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest. Jumping out of her bed, she ran towards her mirror. _Oh my...I'm...Serena..._

"Will you get your head out of the clouds and get your school bag? You're going to be late," Luna growled as she stretched her paws.

"School bag? Luna, where is Endymion? Where are my clothes? This is a dream..." Serena began to fumble out of her pink pajamas. This wasn't happening. Was this a dream?

Luna jumped on the dresser in front of Sailor Moon,"You're not sick, are you? You have your finals today! It isn't a day to pretend to be sick! Now, get ready before your mother comes in!"

"Ready...right..." Serena did what she knew to do...she put on her school uniform, grabbed her backpack and books, and headed down the stairs for a very late breakfast.

_What is going on...? _It took only a moment for her to remember the wish she had made last night. The widow. The silly wish. Was this real? Was this just a dream? _How much champagne did I drink last night?_

_._

xxx

.

"Your highness," the maid said loudly,"You need to get dressed! Now isn't the time to sleep in! The King is expecting you for breakfast and then you have the council meeting with-" She stopped in her tracks. The maid went to the Queen's bed and pulled back the covers. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the bathroom. Nothing.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" King Endymion looked up from the paper with a questioning look. The maid looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her hands were moving wildly, the words wouldn't come out,"THE QUEEN!" She turned on her heel and ran back towards the room.

This had Endymion's attention. Throwing down the paper, he pushed out his chair and followed after the maid hastily. He followed her into the Queen's room, scanning the room for Serenity. The maid, tears now in her eyes, sat on the bed with the covers in a wad,"I-I came to wake her. She isn't here, your majesty! S-She's gone!"

Gone? Endymion felt a lump in his throat. He checked the bathroom. Her closet. Checked his room. He felt his blood boil. He certainly knew she wasn't in his bed. "Alert the guards. I want everyone questioned as to where my wife went. Did she have any appointments today?" _No, she didn't have any appointments. She was suppose to be with me today!_

"Yes, your majesty," the maid whispered. The door clicked behind her.

Endymion sat in the bed in confusion. There, on the bed, lay the necklace the widow had given her just the other night.

.

xxx

.

Donuts! When was the last time she had a donut?! Serena felt herself smile as she ate just another one...how many did she have? Three? She laughed at herself as she continued to school. How familiar this was! Her heart felt light! The clock stroke caused it to ding, dang, dong. "I'm late for schoooooool," Serena exclaimed as she picked up her pace just a little faster.

And just like every other morning, she ran into someone from not paying attention to where she was going. She closed her eyes tightly as she expected to fall over or even get berated for not paying attention. Her books were hugged tightly to her chest, her heart racing as she refused to open her eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good day...

"It looks like you're running late, meatball head..." Arms encircled her tightly. Serena felt her heart slam against her ribs. _Is it really...? _She didn't move. A hand lifted her chin up, his smile as broad as the daylight. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you that nervous about your finals today?"

Serena let her eyes open. Held her breath. "Darien."

"You were expecting Santa Clause?"

"I just...I...uh..." Her shoulders scrunched up in the "I don't know" position.

"I don't mind running into you," he murmured. Darien removed his sunglasses. His eyes were full of love. Lifting her chin more, he covered her lips with his. He pulled away. Smirked. Kissed her once more. "You better get going, Serena. You will be at the airport today, yeah?"

Serena blinked several times before saying a word. That felt so good. Maybe he would do it again. The clock once again sounded. Yep, she was later than late for school now. "H-Hai, I will be there..."

And Darien left.

_So that's where I am at. I'm at the time right before he flies to American to study. I have finals today, he leaves at five just as I get off of school. He's going to kiss me. He's going to leave me. He's going to propose to me. _Serena touched her lips gently. Oh, she had forgotten how it felt to be kissed by her love. There was nothing she enjoyed more than being with him. Feeling their love radiate between them. To feel so alive to be with him! _Am I being given another chance to change my fate? Can I make Endymion love me like he loves me now? I don't want time to go forward. Can't I just keep it here forever?_

"You made a wish, Serenity," Serena whispered to herself,"...and it seems it has come true."

_You made a wish to bring you to the past so you could change your fate. Even if I act a different way, will it really end up with Endymion loving me? Or will he shun me in the future just as he does now? No matter how much I please him, I'm never good enough. Its almost as if he just wanted his kingdom and his fame. When did I stop being good enough?_

She brushed the tears from her eyes. She did have another chance. She wouldn't ruin it.

_I won't fall into this trap again. I won't be a pretty decoration on a kingdom wall. I was meant to be loved. I deserve that. I'm tired of pretending to be the perfect Queen everyone expects of me. I want to laugh! I want to love! I want to be me again! _

She bit her lip. She looked at the clock. She would see Darien off at the airport today...and she would live her life...and she would meet new people...she would meet him again...

_Seiya...is it that fate has given me another chance to be with you?_

_._

_xxx_

_._

"There isn't any sign of her, King Endymion...all of the horses are at the stable, no one saw her enter or leave her room or the gates...I'm sorry," the guard whispered. He bowed as his King nodded for his leave.

Endymion rested his elbows on his knees as he sat on the throne. _Where are you, Serenity? _He had cancelled all of his appointments. Cancelled the war council meeting. Didn't even plan on training today for sword combat. He just sat. It felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Where was his wife?! Was there an enemy that wished vengeance on Crystal Tokyo and they would go as far as to kidnap his Queen? He wracked his brain trying to find an answer.

.

_xxx_

_._

_Last call for flight 932. Last call for flight 932. Please board flight 932 heading to New York City. _The overhead speakers blared loudly. People were everywhere and were now lining up in a single file line as they showed their passports and tickets to the flight attendants. Darien turned to Serena, a smile in his eyes, "I won't be able to write as often when I first get there, Serena. I wanted to give this to you. The timing isn't perfect, but I wanted you to know I love you..."

He pulled the ring out of his pocket, placed it on her finger with a smile. Serena stood there quietly. Oh, she knew this scenario too well. It had been engrained in her memory. It had been when her Prince finally proposed to her. Darien looked at Serena. She had been quiet. A little too quiet.

"Darien, why do you want to marry me?"

Tuxedo Mask shifted his weight to his left foot. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. Serena had been pestering him about an engagement ring for almost a year now. "What is this about, Serena? Isn't this the one you wanted?"

Serena pulled his arm, her eyes glistening as tears threatened them,"Why do you want to marry me? Please?"

"Because I love you, Serena. You're my destiny. We're suppose to get married, rule a kingdom, have a kid...did you forget already?" He blushed at his last comment. Tried to laugh this off.

The overhead announcer interrupted them. _This is your final boarding call._

Serena stretched on her tiptoes, kissed him once more. How brave his little bunny had gotten To kiss him in public! Tears now ran down her cheeks. Something inside of her unlocked. It wasn't a chaste kiss as she was so use to. Darien staggered backwards as he held her more securely. His meatball head caused his head to spin as she pressed herself against him, taking what she wanted from this kiss. Possessive. Desperate. Longing. Confusion.

"S-Serena-" It was a groan. Darien could feel his blood boil. To hell with America, he would just stay here.

Sailor Moon slipped off the ring, placed it in Darien's hand, and closed her eyes,"I can't do this, Darien. I'm sorry."

Tuxedo Mask stood there...speechless. His moon bunny ran away from him. Ran past the security gate, blonde hair bobbing behind her, not turning around. He couldn't even process what had just happened.

A flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the door, "I think you're the one we're waiting on," she whispered.

What on earth just happened?...

.

xxx

.

_You can have any wish you desire. And when you awake, it will come true. _King Endymion sat upright in his bed. Sweat glistened his forehead, his eyes wide open. The necklace! He jumped from his bed and ran towards the Queen's room. He searched frantically and grabbed the orb necklace. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. Serenity was gone. But where?

King Endymion buried his face in his hands and wept quietly. Where did she go? Why would she leave? He fell asleep on her bed, tossing and turning as his heart was ripped in half.

_"Serena wished to change her fate. She wished to go back in time." _

_King Endymion opened his eyes. Looked around. The widow woman stood before him, her eyes wide, her hand holding the necklace she had given as a gift only a night ago. "Go back in time? Why?" He questioned. He rushed towards her, wishing to grab hold of this devil that caused his Queen to go missing._

_"She wished to change her fate." The widow disappeared before he could grasp her, appeared in another corner. _

_"Why would she change her fate? She has everything! She has a kingdom, money, subjects who love her! You're a liar. What did you do with my wife?!" _

_The widow smirked. "Or does she have everything, Oh Great King? She has the wealth and the kingdom, but what does her truly desire?"_

_"You're speaking in riddles!"_

_She shook her head before tightening her hand around the necklace, "She wishes for love. Her wish was to go back in time."_

_King Endymion shook his head and pointed his finger towards himself,"SHE HAS LOVE!"_

_There was no response. She slowly walked towards the King. She opened her hand where the necklace once was. Instead of the orb, she slowly opened her hand to reveal the engagement ring he had first given to Serenity. _

_The King took the ring and looked at it. "This is the engagement ring I gave her. The one I gave her at the airport before I left for America. Why do you have this?" _

_The widow bowed her head. "Serenity has went back in time to change her fate. She has went back in time to find love." _

King Endymion once more bolted upright in bed. Was that a dream? Traveling back in time?! An object rested in his palm. Opening it slowly, he saw the engagement ring in his hand.

_If I have this...that means Serena...Did she refuse me...? Who else could love her?..._

_...Seiya..._


	3. Second chance at love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: thanks for all of the reviews & follows! I'm a new writer, so I appreciate any review...flames, praise, or even your dad's pet dog's name...ha!**

* * *

To Love Again

* * *

.

.

_I can't believe it's been two weeks. _Serena hugged her school books to her chest as she started the long trek home. Living as her past self wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Though she was Serena, she still had the memories and feelings of Queen Serenity. It was a laborious task to act like the child she once was...

Her teachers were in shock. She had been to school on time every morning for the past two weeks, had not fallen asleep in class, and actually passed her finals with a decent grade. They were very impressed with her work and made sure to voice their praises for her to hear. They liked this Serena.

And her friends, the Sailor Scouts...they didn't know how to react to her. Every time they invited her out to eat or to the arcade, she found some excuse to avoid them so far. Rei was ready to do an exorcism of the demon that she claimed had take over their friend's personality.

_Should I even tell them who I really am? Or that I travelled from the future to relive my life so I don't have to be unhappy in the future? I don't even think I told them about Darien yet..._

Darien. Endymion. Her husband. She was finally beginning to release that this wasn't a dream. She had literally travelled to the past to try and find a happiness she hadn't had in a long time. Happiness was when she knew her King loved her and cherished her. Only her. Happiness was when the kingdom wasnt the king's main focus, his desire.

Was it selfish? Oh yes, she already knew it. As soon as she finally realized this was reality, she knew just how selfish she had become. Her people...her kingdom...they deserved a happy life. A peaceful life. But so did she, didn't she?

For so many years, she had sacrificed her normal teenage years, her happiness, and who knows how many times she put her life in danger to protect Earth. She didn't regret it. She had loved it. Tuxedo Mask made that easy for her...his love motivated her to give all of herself without holding back.

But as time passed, the couple grew more burdened. And the more burdened, the more they grew distant and cold. It was all part of their job, now. To protect the lives of all the innocent...but the love, where had that gone?

The Queen's heart had grown much too cold. With her heart wounded, there was no desire to even attempt a spark again. If her king couldn't love her in this...why would they even try?

Her pride kept her silence. What would a life be if she were just a normal teenager? All of the times of hurt finally broke down the strong Sailor Moon...she just wished for a new destiny...one care free.

A poster of The Three Lights caught her attention. Serena stopped. There they were. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. There he was. That was the reason she was here. To try again. To see maybe if fate had given her another chance at love.

"Handsome man, isn't he?" A very tall man shifted his weight on his left foot, his hands resting cockily on his hips. _Seiya._

Even with her heart racing, Serena played it cool and smirked at the man beside her,"Handsome? I was looking at his huge nose. But if you like men with big noses, by all means, don't let me discourage you..."

His demeanor instantly changed. He lifted his eyebrow and his hands now shoved in his pockets. "Wow, dumpling head, you know how to deflate a man's ego..." Then, he let out a hearty laugh,"I'm Seiya. And you are?"

Red colored the moon princesses' cheeks. "I am Serena and you may not call me Dumpling head!" Old pet peeves die hard. She squared her shoulders and let a small pout form on her lips.

"I just met you and I like you already, Dumpling," Seiya smirked,"Some of my friends and I are meeting at the arcade after we practice some songs...do you want to test your gaming skills against one of The Three Lights?"

"I can beat you at any game," she smirked,"and do not call me dumpling!"

Serena smiled as he walked off. He was taller than she remembered. His shoulders were square, strong. His smile made her heart flutter. _I look forward to getting to know you better, Seiya..._

_._

xxx

.

Luna, the guardian of Serenity, sat on a table in front of her King. Even though she was just a pet cat to some, she was one of the most trusted friends of the palace. It was her only desire to see Crystal Tokyo prosper, but also to watch out for her beloved Queen.

"Luna, you must tell no one," Endymion whispered,"I...I don't know what to do." The King sat in the large dining hall. His elbows were on the table and his head rested inside of his gloved hands. Every single door to the dining hall had been closed for privacy.

Luna tilted her head slightly,"It would seem that if this was revealed to you in your dreams, maybe the solution will be in your dreams. Maybe if you ask Guardian Mars to read the fire, she could-"

"NO! NO ONE MUST KNOW...!" He slammed his palms on the table.

Luna, who didn't flinch at his response, had grown use to the angry outbursts he normally had. They started shortly after he had taken the throne. As the pressures of the kingdom grew, so had his demeanor. What once had been a calm and happy king, had turned into a stone cold statue.

Though his kingdom was happy, those who served him with their lives in the castle saw the change. The crown had put many pressures on his shoulder, especially since they were the most prosperous kingdom in the realm. War threats, trades, judgements all came from him. It almost seemed as if the task was too much to bear, but he did what he had to do. He didn't complain and got the job done.

"It is your choice your majesty, but if you know your wife as well as I do, you know she can be very stubborn." The cat smiled at him,"She will come back to you, your highness, but you must find her."

"...but how?"

"I believe your dreams have some kind of connection with her. I would dream and learn from them...and then, we can ask Sailor Pluto to take you to the time where she is..." It all seemed so simple. Go to sleep, dream, go back in time and bring her home.

Luna pounced off the table and her pawed feet padded to the door. Before she left, her King's voice pleaded for her to stop,"But, Luna, what if she doesn't want to come back? She wished to go back into time, how could I change her mind? I don't understand..."

She paused. "You will have to fight for her, your majesty. Our Queen has been unhappy for quite sometime now. How is it that you've failed to see that? This kingdom, your people, nor anything else matters more than the love you have for her. That is what makes this kingdom so prosperous."

"...so she doesn't love me anymore because she feels I don't love her still?" He tried to make sense of this. He made this kingdom safe and prosperous for her! Because he wanted it all for her! The reason he did this...was for her!

Luna chose her words wisely,"She will always have a love for you, but you have forgotten how to woo her. She needs to be reminded of that."

Endymion reluctantly nodded. "I will dream tonight, Luna. Tell the Guardians of what I've spoken to you...have Sailor Pluto be ready if I must go retrieve her..."

.

xxx

.

The Three Lights seemed to take a very quick liking to Serena. All of them had gathered at the arcade and were eating French fries. Serena was the current champion of the Sailor V video game. Yaten, after thirty minutes of trying to beat another level, threw his hands up in frustration.

A small group had gathered around them. Even with the hats and sunglasses, fans soon gathered around the group.

"What's going on over there?" Mina questioned as Andrew handed her another plate of French fries for the girls.

"Oh, that famous singing group is here...they've been playing for awhile now..." Mina turned to stare at the group before them. Oh, there they were! Even Sailor V was a fan of the singing group!

"IIIIIIII WIN!" Only one person sounded like that. Mina turned and saw Serena throw her arms around Seiya's neck...just a little too tightly. It took only a second for Sailor Venus to report back to her friends what she saw.

Serena tried to eat as much as she could. Oh, eating her feelings was wonderful. Three hamburgers, a basket full of fries, and two shakes later-she felt a little like her old self. The evening passed quickly at the arcade and it started to get a little too crowded.

Seiya put his arm around her shoulders, the crowds and photographs finally upsetting him,"Dumpling, let's get out of here. I'm about to snap if I get one more photo taken."

"Oh, sure," she whispered. Serena grabbed her purse and followed him around the corner to a parked car.

Seiya clicked the unlock button to his black Mustang, opened his door wide open. A smirk crossed his lips as he rested his arms on the hood of his car,"Coming, dumpling? Or you tired of me already?"

_I'm not tired of you, Seiya, I'm trying my best to forget who I am! I did so well for awhile today! The familiar games, the wonderful food, and you...you helped me feel normal for a few hours...but now...all my memories are haunting me again. And I see his eyes...oh stars, I see his eyes...Endymion? Do you know I am gone yet? _"I am coming," she smiled. Opening her own door, she held her breath. Destiny was changing.

.

xxx

.

This wasn't working. The king tossed and turned for an hour to no avail. He had yet to sleep. Sitting up, he punched his pillow in frustration. Only a few hours ago, Luna had told him to sleep...to dream...but how could he if sleep wasn't coming?!

A knock sounded at his door. "What?!" The last thing he wanted was an intrusion!

Xander, Endymion's personal butler, entered his chambers with a bow. He was an elderly man, but had a spirit of wisdom that the King seemed to enjoy. So he kept him around for the longest time. "You seem frazzled, great King, would you like some tea to relieve your stress?"

"Tea doesn't help, Xander, I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time sleeping..."

Xander stoked the giant fire in Endymion's chamber, his eyes never leaving the flames,"Are you worried about her highness, sir?"

The King tried not to laugh. Worried? How about worried sick? Or pining for her? Longing for her to be here? "Yes, I am worried about the Queen."

"You have raised the finest army in the realm, sir. As soon as they find her, you will know. You're doing all you can," he reassured him before pouring him tea anyways,"Would you like me to call for one of the chambermaids, sir?"

Endymion waved his hand,"You're doing fine, Xander, I do not need anymore service tonight. Just sleep."

"For company, sir," he reemphasized.

For company? Endymion was silent for a moment before he looked up. "You are dismissed for the evening," he warned,"and don't you dare suggest such a thing again."

Xander bowed before leaving. A smile rested on his lips as he shut the door. Yes, even when the King's world was shaken, he was faithful to his Queen. In all of the worry of the kingdom, at least that soothed the old butler's heart.

.

xxx

.

Seiya and Serena sat on the porch for the longest time. The stars were shining overhead and the moon was full. One of her favorite sights. The porch swing swayed back and forth as Seiya's long legs moved them. It had been such a wonderful evening.

Serena had closed her eyes and listened to Seiya's deep voice. She had heard him sing so long ago. She had loved his songs. Loved how deep he sang and how when he had sang his final song, he looked right at her. Her arms had become wrapped around his arm as they swang.. Back, forth. Back, forth.

"Dumpling head?"

Her blue eyes widened as she heard her name. A smile spread across her face as she saw Seiya smirking at her. "I think I've talked your ears off enough for one evening, you're falling asleep."

Pink colored her cheeks. "No, Seiya, I was...I was listening to your voice...I like how it sounds..." Her confession caused her to look away. Now, she was acting like a silly school girl! Was this what falling in love made you do-?! could she even remember?

A smile spread across his face. "I enjoyed tonight. It had been a long time since I've opened up to anyone. I...like you, Dumpling. Listen to me...we just met," he laughed with embarrassment. Taking his arm, he scratched the back of his head.

Yes. They had just met...Serena closed her eyes...no, they hadn't just met...she knew Seiya from her past memories that she had hidden deep within her heart. Feelings that had grown between them their first ti,e together, but had buried deep within her heart knowing that her destiny was with Endymion. But now, she had the change to try again. To try a life that she chose and not destiny.

She wouldn't slow down. She would remember who Seiya was and learn from him in the now. Either way, she didn't want to let go. For the first time in a long while, she felt special.

And oh, she needed this.

"I like you, too, Seiya, I feel as if we've...met before..."

_This is like one of my silly romance novels. The moon is perfect. The moment is perfect. He is looking at my eyes. He just told me he liked me...I feel so happy inside...I feel..._she closed her eyes. she could feel his hand caress the back of her neck, his other hand whisking away her bangs from the front of her eyes.

"Dumpling..." Seiya closed his eyes, drew closer to her. Paused. Serena could feel that he was right in front of her face. Could feel his breath on her cheeks. Could even sense the nervousness.

This would be their first kiss...the first time Seiya had ever kissed her...fate had never given her the chance to kiss him...but now...The porch lights flickered on and off. Serena, opening her eyes, grew red as she saw her father staring at them from the bay living room window.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Serena squealed.

Seiya couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Here he was, under a beautiful sky out to kiss a beautiful girl, when the light catches his attention. Most fathers would be proud it was with a celebrity...not him...

As they stood up, Seiya grabbed her hand before she left inside and faced the music from her father. "I mean it, dumpling, I like you. I want to see you again. Come to my concert next week? We will...try again..."

"H-Hai..." She whispered. He traced her cheek with his fingertips before walking away.

.

xxx

.

_Endymion tucked his shirt into his trousers and fastened his belt with irritation. His eyes stared at the clock: 4 am. It was too early for this! And the timing wasn't good at all! He continued to storm around the room, forgetting that his bride of a week was fast asleep._

_"Endy," Serenity whispered as she covered her head with a pillow. Long golden hair was spread over his bed like a blanket. She rested on her side with her legs tucked close to her chest. _

_The King stopped. Oh stars, she was beautiful, how did he get this lucky? The council was forgotten, the three hour ride he was suppose to journey today was forgotten, all that mattered was her. He sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes drinking in the sight._

_"Bunny, I must leave you now for a few days' time and you snarl at me?" His Serenity had never been a morning person. Ever. He moved the bangs from in front of her eyes, pulled down the silk sheet that covered her naked form. He pressed his lips to her shoulder. _

_"Endymion, it's too early..."_

_Nuzzled his way to her throat. Pressed a soft kiss. Slowly, found her lips. The very tired Queen woke up. Oh, she loved how he did that. They shared a very sweet kiss. He lingered there and allowed his hand to cradle her cheek. _

_A loud knock disturbed the moment. Pulling the sheets around her chest, she flamed as Xander marched in without an invitation. He bowed as he saw the couple,"My apologies, the horses are ready, sir..."_

_Pressing his lips to her temple, he smiled,"I love you, Serenity...I will see you in a few days..."_

King Endymion tossed in his sleep. The memories of his past swirled around him, beckoning him to remember. It felt as if he were in a drugged hallucination and he couldn't wake up.

_Endymion saw her then. That witch from the other night! A part of him sang with joy that she was here, another part wished for her to be locked in the dungeons. The widow had a smile on her face as she mockingly bowed to him,"You were hoping to see me tonight, weren't you?"_

_"The only reason I desired to see you was so I can find my wife and bring her home!"_

_"Ask nicely, your Highness," she smiled._

_"Please, thorn in my flesh, take me to my wife!" He gritted his teeth in anger. The widow waved her hand and motioned for him to come to her. In front of them was a very simple mirror large enough to be hung in a great hall. _

_"Look, your highness." A scene between two lovers played before him. A couple embracing on a swing. His arms wrapped tightly around the girl. Lips only a breath away. _

_Endymion felt his blood boil as he saw his wife close her eyes...anticipating that kiss from Seiya. The memories that haunted him in his earlier dreams made his heart rip. She had looked at him that way! How could it be only a few weeks and already she is in the arms of another?! The very strong king felt his shoulders shudder from the weight. He couldn't handle this...couldn't handle seeing her with anyone else...especially him! _

_"Where is she!?" He demanded. Tears had gathered at his eyes._

_The widow folded her hands in front of her. Studied the king carefully. "Do you not see how happy she is? There is a smile on her face. How long has it been since she smiled for you? It's been only a few weeks and already she is in another's arms. Why would you wish to bring her back to this life she hated?"_

_Endymion turned and looked at the mirror once more. Serena's cheeks were flushed pink. Her hands grasping tightly on Seiya. Her lips waiting for his kiss. A feeling that he hadn't known in a long time snaked it's way into his heart. Envy. There would not be another man to touch, kiss, or love his wife...that was his destiny..._

_His kingdom was forgotten. His people on the back burner of his mind. All he wanted was his wife. "..because I love her...because I don't want anyone else but her..."_

_A smile came to the widow's wife,"You answered right, m'lord...you can change this...you must go back as Darien...you will know what to do...win her back with your love,m'lord."_

Endymion woke up with sweat on his brow. Throwing off the covers, he yelled for Luna. a very sleepy cat stretched and meowed before resting in front of her King.

"Luna, ready Sailor Pluto. I go for the Queen myself within the hour."

xxx


	4. Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Woohoo! This is fun! Real fast chapter since it was a rainy day and had a kid that slept most of the day! First of all, I will not ruin the ending if this is a U/M or U/S! Suspense is so great! Just a reminder that Serenity has already lived as Serena, so even though she is back in time, she has her memories from her former life and she has her memories as Serenity! So she is Serenity trying to live in her former life...but she is having a hard time being that innocent teenager again because her feelings of Serenity battle her! **

**And yes, she is selfish for wanting to be Loved-but don't we all have a little selfishness?;) **

**=) Hope you enjoy-! Again, I love flames, love praises, keep reviewing and I will keep writing!**

* * *

To Love Again

* * *

.

.

Sailor Pluto held her Garnet Rod for the gate tightly, her eyes lowered in regret. The gates of time refused to be opened. There they stood...locked. It was silent. A thick fog settled around the small group. Was all hope last? But hadn't the widow told him that he would know what to do? How else was he to get his Queen back?

"I don't understand," Endymion whispered. His blue eyes were frozen in fear. Taking a few steps towards the gate, he slammed his palms into the gate. He pushed. Frustration. Anger. He pushed again. The gates refused to move.

Sailor Pluto whispered,"The gates refuse to open, sire. And as you know, I cannot stop time, it is forbidden-"

King Endymion turned around in anger,"You've stopped it before! I order you to!"

Luna pounced on the King's shoulder,"If she stops time, she will risk her life. The galaxy may not be so forgiving this time. There are greater forces at work here. I believe the widow knew you could come...but the time isn't right. Is there something else she said?"

"She said I answered right and that I would know what to do! Time travel is the only way...I don't understand!" Overcome with grief, he sank to his knees with his shoulders slumped. Their king looked so pitiful. Who would've thought the great King of Crystal Tokyo would face a battle he couldn't win?

Sailor Pluto lowered on her knees in front of him. "Sire, when the time is right, you will know what to do. Until then, I will try to open the gates. I will inform you if they open."

Luna looked to the sailor scout and back to her King. Oh, she hoped there would be a way soon.

.

xxx

.

October, November, December... Serena flipped through her calendar beside her desk. She had been here for three months. Had it really went by that fast? Her time had been filled with studying, meetings with the scouts, eating all of the food she wanted, and dates with a very popular singing star.

Her phone beeped. The blonde flipped open her phone and rolled her eyes.

_We have a sailor scout meeting. Hope you're there and don't skip this time because of a certain person._

Just because she was in the past didn't mean she could stop being Sailor Moon. It was a part of her that she could never change. A part she didn't want to change. It was always her desire to protect earth...to protect her people...

_But what happens to Crystal Tokyo if..._she stopped thinking. It wasn't possible. Nothing would happen. If fate gave her an opportunity to come back, there was a plan that fate had. There had to be.

Rei texted her again. Serena groaned. It had taken two weeks for her friends to finally understand that her and Darien were no more. He flew to America and left. He wasn't there. They all had confronted her the day after she went to the arcade with Seiya. They cornered her the next morning. She had no way out of it.

_"It is just easier this way right now. Darien is busy with college and I will just be a distraction. It was the best choice. So, can you please for once just accept my decision?" Serena had hugged her books from habit, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Right now. She couldn't admit that she had turned down his proposal. Or even that she really wasn't Serena. She wanted this change forever...not just right now..._

_"Okay, Serena, we trust you. I know it wasn't an easy choice. You will come around. Maybe you two just needed a break right now." Mina whispered. Her hand rested assuredly on her shoulder._

And they were right. It wasn't an easy choice. Serena pulled out a box from under her bed. The frame had been cracked, but the picture was in perfect condition. Darien hugged Serena from behind, Sailor Moon was flashing her famous "victory" sign.

They were happy in this picture. It was a picture of love. They were so in love, they ignored the world around them the girls use to tease her. Serena bit her lip. "It's been three months and you haven't even called, Darien...and Endy...do you even realize I'm gone?"

Feelings of frustration clouded her mind. She shoved the picture back in the box and shoved it under her bed. Her eyes looked at the place where the picture use to be. Now, a picture of her and Seiya had replaced it.

.

xxx

.

Endymion tossed in his sleep like he did every single night. His pulse raced, sweat matted his dark hair to his forehead. When would the dreams stop? When would he stop seeing them?

_"Serena," Darien murmured under his breath. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist. Her hands were in his hair. Her lips, oh stars...The brick wall held them up as they clung to one another. He pressed more firmly against her, tore his lips from hers. "We have to stop-" Everything inside of him roared with rebellion._

_It took a moment for Serena to grasp reality. She sucked in another breath as she tried to steady her racing heart. "R-right..."_

_Darien, Tuxedo Mask, held her steadily as she set her feet on the ground. Picking up his hat from the ground, he placed it on top of his head before kissing her hand. Red colored her cheeks from embarrassment._

_The fight had scared them both tonight. He had seen her with a sword about to plunge in her heart, he had been thrown around. They both barely escaped until Sailor Mercury showed up at just the right time. When he started to escort her home, they found themselves throwing all emotions to the wind and following what they desired most-to be together._

_Darien smirked before leaving,"Only a few more weeks, bunny, and you're stuck with me forever. I love you." The look he gave her sent chills down her spine._

_"I love you, too," she murmured as she watched him bound away. Rubbing the side of her arms, she realized just how cold it was outside. Her blood pumped fire through her veins. _

_It was so close to the wedding. It seemed almost like a dream. They would finally be together. She touched her lips gently. Never had she felt such need before. Oh, she couldn't wait..._

Endymion felt the tears once more. Every single night, he would see her. Could feel her. Man alive, even in his dreams he desired to reach out to her. It was a fire that had been burning and it seemed as if nothing could distinguish it. It kept growing and growing...only to be put out when he woke up.

He hated this part...not only did he have to feel her, see her, desire her every night...the hell started when he saw them together...as if his dreams would show him the good and the evil. His dreams would begin as a memory of their love, but transform into where she was now...he couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried.

_Seiya grasped tightly to Serena. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't balance herself on the ice skates! Couples around them skated with ease while holding hands. Some even spun and looked as if they were dancing!_

_"I wish I were that graceful!" Once more, Serena pulled from Seiya's arms and went forward solo. Placing her arms to her side, she tried to balance on one skate. She would skate like a pro! _

_She was successful for a few moments. A look of pride smarted across her face. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind through her hair. This was amazing! Wobble. Wobble. Serena could feel herself falling. A shriek escaped her lips as she prepared for the fall. "Ayaaaaa!"_

_"Dumpling!" Seiya chuckled from the amusement. There he was in a heartbeat. Skating behind her, he caught her just before she fell backwards on the ice. His strong arms encircled around her, pulling her to a stop close to the wall. "You may want to save those moves for the Olympics..."_

_Serena let out a laugh before gazing up towards him. He was so tall! Her hands were clasped on his collar now, her eyes shining with joy,"Thank you for saving me."_

_He smirked. "I will always catch you, Dumpling."_

_Seiya was a very confident young man. Very cocky. Never backed down especially with his feelings. Lifting her chin, he forced Serena to look up to him. Silence. A blush colored dumpling's face as his lips touched hers for the very first time._

_It was heaven. Serena grasped to his coat even tighter as if she was going to fall. It was a very gentle kiss. It ended too soon. Seiya, smirking, pulled away. It was their first kiss._

.

xxx

.

"I put extra poison in this drink...just in case it was yours..." Andrew smiled at Mina as she took the drink away from his hands. She huffed.

"You need to learn manners, Andrew! You are starting to treat me like a child and I do not like it!" He loved to tease her. What a lie! He loved to see her smile! Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her arm before she turned around.

He cleared his throat. She looked as if she were ready to pounce in anger. "I'm just teasing you, Mina, no hard feelings?" He waited a moment. She had fully turned around and smirked.

"What's the catch?"

He grinned like a schoolboy,"Say did you ever find a date for that dance?"

Mina took a drink out of her soda, looked at the group of rambunctious girls at her table, and nodded,"You can pick me up at 7..."

Lita didn't miss a beat. The Sailor of Jupiter called loud enough for Mina to hear,"Why are you floating on air, Mina?!"

Andrew quickly picked up a cloth and started wiping down the soda counter and averted his eyes from the gossiping girls. Mina hushed her friend with her hand before shoving her hard into the booth. "Because I just got a date for the Christmas Daaaaance!"

Amy smiled at her friends,"I almost forgot about that. Isn't that next week? I think I am babysitting for-"

"You're not babysitting, Amy, you're coming with me! We will be the two hottest babes there and not tied to anyone!" Rei smirked as she placed her hands on her hips.

The girls burst into laughter. "I thought a special person named Chad invited you," Serena smiled.

Sailor Mars blazed. "H-he did, but we are just friends...I mean..."

Chad loved Rei. He worked at the temple with her, followed her around like a little lost puppy, and stared down any man who looked at her wrong. She pretended he didn't exist, but she smiled. Chad was a good guy. "I don't know, maybe..."

Amy smiled,"Mina will go with Andrew it seems, Lita has a karate competition that night, Serena is going with Seiya, I am babysitting...you are out of excuses, Rei, give him a chance."

The girls continued with their chatter, forgetting their homework and studies that needed to be done. Christmas was just around the corner. The holidays always made the mood Happier, more at peace. With Santa Clause at every mall, the crowds also had been getting busier with last minute shopping and visits to Jolly Old Saint Nick.

The Christmas Ball was one of the highlights at the girl's high school. It was a formal event to where everyone got to dress up in beautiful gowns, tuxedos, and masks. Not a single face would be seen. Only sparkling lights, dancing, and the fantasy of Christmas Magic in the air.

.

xxx

.

_It is time, King Endymion. _

Startled, Endymion stirred from his sleep. His eyes shot open. Xander, his butler, stood next to him at his throne. The King looked around and shook his head. Sleep was one thing he never wished to do. For three months, he had seen things he wished he had never seen. Felt things he wished he could feel again. Hold his Serenity in his arms as images of their past selves played in his mind every single night.

It wore him out. Physically, emotionally. He slept little and his countenance had fallen. The Scouts had been present at his council meetings, Luna now assisting in several decisions as it seemed their king became more and more exhausted.

Everything was running smoothly in the kingdom. Trades were prosporous, no threat of war, happy people...only an absence of joy. Their King had disappeared mentally, their Queen physically.

Luna came bounding in from the side door, bowing as she leapt in front of her king,"Your majesty, Sailor Pluto has opened the gates!"

Was this just another dream? Endymion stared at the feline as if she were speaking French.

"King Endymion! You must hurry!" She pawed at the floor as if to emphasize her point.

_Its time! Serenity, I'm coming_! It took only a few minutes for him to grab a few items from his room. A dusty tuxedo that still fit, a familiar cane, and the necklace that caused all of this nightmare in the first place.

"We'll done, Sailor Pluto," Endymion whispered.

She bowed, smiled,"Bring your love home, sire."

Winds swirled around as the gates began to close. Luna and Sailor Pluto stepped away as lightening erupted from the opening. The fog began to lift, King Endymion stepped through.

.

xxx

.

(The Christmas Ball)

What a perfect evening! It has taken two days for the senior class to decorate the gym. The lights were dangling from the ceiling as if to look like icicles. White was everywhere to symbolize snow. A beautiful castle had been replicated against the stage.

The Sailor Scouts walked in as a group, their dates following close behind. All different shapes, sizes, and colors were swarming in the large ice fantasy world. Masks were secured on every single person's face. It looked like magic!

Seiya, in a black tuxedo, securely held Serena's waist. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear,"Well, dumpling, shall we dance?"

Rei and Mina giggled as they pointed for her to go have fun. Serena, smiling, took his arm and headed for the dance floor. Chad and Andrew soon took the example of the popular singer and moved their dates onto the dance floor.

The music ranged from hip hop, to modern, to slow. It seemed as if every single person was enjoying their time together. Serena, already feeling light headed from the heat, decided to get some punch as Seiya got them some food.

"Just some punch, please," she smiled at the server.

_What a perfect evening! Everything is so beautiful. I feel like a princess. S_erena downed another glass of punch. Boy, it was hot! _Wait, I am a princess._

_"You are here," Serenity whispered in surprise. Her husband couldn't help but smile at her surprised face. He had been away for almost a month to deal with some trades in the Northern Country. It was a good time to meet up with their alliances and keep the friendships fresh. After their first year of marriage, Endymion had not been able to attend their winter festival in a long time, but usually made it home for the Holidays._

_The King pressed a fresh rose into her palm,"I missed you and I wanted to see you."_

_Serenity didn't contain her happiness. The flower was placed on her vanity as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"Endy, I'm so glad you're here."_

_"Come, let us dance," he smiled before pulling her towards the grand ballroom. The doors were wide open. People were everywhere. As the royal couple descended from the staircase, laughter and clapping could be heard._

_"_Serena, are you okay?" Seiya asked. His hands came to frame her face causing her to look up to him.

Taking another cup of punch, she nodded,"Hai, just a little overheated."

Taking her hand, he guided her to the outside doors. He lifted his mask above his eyes, his hand holding Serena's tenderly.

"Much better, thank you..." Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile. Seiya was always concerned about her. It made her feel cherished. She took another drink.

Their fingers became entwined. Seiya, standing behind her, wrapped his arms around her as his chin rested on her head. They fit perfectly. This was perfect. This was what she wanted for so long. What she craved. To be cherished and to be the center of someone's world. To feel important again, not just a jewel in a crown.

She was a person, she had feelings.

A_s they danced, it seemed as if no one else mattered. Endymion held her tightly, his arm holding her close as they waltzed. His wife's fingers slipped beneath his lapel, her other fingers slipped to his collar and became entwined in his black locks._

_"You have a lot on your mind, Serenity?" He continued to lead the dance easily, his eyes gazing into her as if he could read her very thoughts._

_The room spun around and around. The joy in the Queen's heart couldn't be hid. Several people had asked about the King, inquiring of his health, but one had made the question as of why the king was so often gone._

_Her mind, as silly as it seemed, had started to wonder why he had always been absent. She had recently heard of the young Princess of the northern country and just how beautiful she was. A little seed of envy had been planted._

_The waltz ended. King Endymion and Queen Serenity bowed as their guests clapped before them. Slowly, the couple walked towards the balcony. Something inside of Serenity spoke out,"Did you enjoy your visit to the northern country? I've heard it is quite beautiful there."_

_"I enjoyed it, yes, a lot of new faces were there."_

_She leaned against the railing,"Did you meet their princess? I've heard she just had her coming out ball."_

_Endymion placed his gloved hands on the railing, trapping her between his arms. Music filled the open doors, another dance had started. "I did meet her."_

_"Was she as beautiful as all the young lords say?" Her hands firmed tightly on the rail and she could feel him behind her. It had been almost a month since he had been home. Her husband had moved aside her long ponytail of hair. Pressed his lips gently on her shoulder._

_"Endymion? Was she beautiful?" There was a silence. Lightly, he trailed his fingers against her arms. Could feel the goosebumps rise to her pale skin. Her breath caught as he kissed her shoulder once more, trailed kisses to her neck. She craned her head to look at him._

_He caught her lips, then. It had been a long time. Almost instantly, she opened her mouth for him, allowing his access._

Serena shook her head. These thoughts! Why were they occurring?! Seiya had kissed her then. It was a gentle kiss. He certainly knew how to kiss. Red flushed her cheeks as she thought of it! She felt like mush as he deepened it. Turning around, she encircled her arms around his neck. Could feel his heart beating.

As if forgetting where they were, Seiya pulled his dumpling closer to him. Not wanting to escape this moment. Trying to savor this small moment before someone interrupted as they always did.

"I need to tell you something, dumpling," he murmured between kisses.

They paused. Nodding, she looked at him. "Dumpling, you make me happy. You are beautiful. I want this...I want you...you've stolen my heart..."

He laughed at what he was saying. Not because it was funny, but because it had happened so fast!

_"You're the only woman I will ever love, I swear that to you, " he whispered. It was a fire that had been ignited. Serenity felt herself want to give out from the weakness in her knees from his kisses. What they did to her! _

_"Sir," Xander called,"you are being summoned by the Duke of-" The Queen almost leapt from her husband's arms. Her face paled as she adjusted her dress, her hair. Oh, she had forgotten herself! What she must look like! Her eyes widened as she realized the balcony doors were wide open and they were not at all invisible to the public eye. It was as if everyone could see what had just happened. _

_"To hell with the Duke, Xander, the Queen and I are retiring for the night," he whispered. Xander bowed immediately before leaving._

_Turning, he couldn't help but smile at how mortified his wife looked. "Oh, how embarrassing, what will they say?! I acted like a common woman of the streets. You shouldn't have kissed me-!"_

_Endy smiled and took her hand gently,"They will not perceive you as such. They saw a man greeting his wife after a long, long trip... I will bid our friends goodnight, and you...I will see you in a moment, bunny." _

_The Queen was as red as an apple, but as full of love as she could be__._

Serena tried to balance herself. What was wrong? These thoughts! These feelings! It was as if her mind was plagued by Serenity! Dreams that wouldn't go away! She had done so well at living her life as Serena...why did these dreams start?!

"I-I don't feel well, Seiya...maybe if I drink some punch.." Her stomach churned from dizziness.

He held her hand and lowered her to the ground. "Dumpling, how many punches have you had?"

Serena closed her eyes. What a headache. Counted. "Maybe four or five servings in the past hour?"

He responded with a hearty laugh,"I do believe you've drank spiked punch, dumpling...let's get you home..."

.

xxx

.


	5. Never drinking again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites! Please leave a review-good,bad, thoughts! I try my best to write for you! Reviews make me want to update faster! Haha!**

**...loving the Sailor Moon crystal, are y'all?!**

**Started another fic, If That's What It Takes, by request-go check it out!**

* * *

To Love Again

* * *

.

.

.

What an evening! What was suppose to be a romantic, fun night had turned into a night of disaster. Not only did they have to cut the Christmas Ball short, Serena had heard several people snickering at the "meatball head" who had actually drank the spiked punch.

Apparently, it was spiked every year by the Seniors...everyone was suppose to know that! Not Serena! After Seiya had escorted her to the front of the gym to get a taxi, she had lost her balance and crashed on her bottom. Oh yeah, that was going to hurt in the morning.

Seiya, holding Serena around the waist, slowly walked her home. The walk was quiet, only the crickets singing to the night moon.

The lights on the porch were off. A smile crossed the singer's face. Mr. Tsukino was very protective of her daughter. He spied on them every time he was near, listening to their conversations. Seiya was convinced he even had a tracking device on his daughter.

"Here we are, dumpling," he soothed. "Do you want me to knock or sneak you in?"

Serena, who Seiya swore had a tint of green on her face, murmured,"Dad and mom aren't home. They took a week to see my grandma. I had an important test so I stayed home."

"I have to admit I was surprised they let me take you to the dance."

"They don't know," she smiled through her sickness,"...I forgot to mention it."

A laugh belted from Seiya's belly. Taking her hand, he lead her to the front door,"...then, I will come in and take care of you before I leave." It wasn't a question. He wasn't going to leave her in this state.

A few moments later, Serena was upstairs in her room. Changing from her beautiful dress, she hung it on a hanger and placed it in the back of her closet. She sure hoped she could wear it again. It made her feel like a Princess.

Serena hugged her warm pajamas. They were pink...with bunnies...a blush crept across her face. She loved her pajamas, a feeling of embarrassment rose when she heard a knock.

"Dumpling, are you okay?"

Was she okay? She had managed to get dressed. That was good. As if on cue, her head began to spin. _I will never drink alcohol ever again..._A churning sensation burned in her stomach. Maybe she should've taken it easy on the cake, too...

"Dumpling?" Hesitantly, he opened the door. It wasn't normal for her to be quiet.

"I don't think I'm well..I think...I am going to get sick..." She was sitting like a little child on the ground. Poor Serena! She looked miserable! Her stomach rolled. A belch escaped her lips. Red covered her face,"...am never...drinking...again..."

Seiya knew this feeling all too well. He tried not to laugh, she looked so helpless! Lifting his frail angel into his arms, he helped her stand to walk to the restroom. He remembered the first time the guys had conned him into drinking. Worst night of his life. Ended up sleeping on the bathroom floor and several other embarrassing stories. At least his friends got a good laugh.

Serena found the toilet just in time. She lurched for it. Everything inside of her stomach came up. The retching sound was horrible. Seiya, not sure what to do, pulled her long hair into his hands. Kept it out of her face.

"Shh, you're okay..." He cooed to her softly. Rubbed small circles in her lower back. Once more, she got sick. For once in his life, Seiya felt needed...how odd to feel needed at such a time?

_Am I already in love with her?_

She was done. Wiping her mouth on a cloth, she slowly rose from the ground. Serena started to brush her teeth, forgetting momentarily Seiya was even there. She just wanted the taste out of her mouth.

"...feel better?"

A very embarrassed Serena nodded. She flipped the water off, returned her toothbrush. A hammer was crashing on her temples. Ugh. She wanted sleep.

"Lay down, dumpling, you'll feel better. I promise it will pass in the morning." Turning down her blanket, he helped her under the covers. He smiled at her when she complied. He tucked her in, resting her head into his lap. Slowly, he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for ruining the Christmas Ball for you," she murmured. Her eyes were already closed.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life," he whispered before kissing her forehead tenderly.

.

.

.

1:45 am.

Endymion opened his eyes. Blinked a few times. It took a few moments for the fog to clear. The clock he looked at was the exact same clock he had in his Tokyo apartment. He bolted upright out of bed.

_I'm here. I made it. _

He caught a second wind as he stood up from his bed. He had too much to do. How could he sleep right now? Just like he did a million times, he made his way to his old kitchen and flipped on the lights. He pressed the button on the coffee pot.

_I have to see her._

He chugged down a cup of coffee, threw on his jogging outfit, and was out the door in an instant. What on earth was he doing? What was he going to do at two in the morning? Wake her up? Maybe he should've thought it through better.

Here he was. A small lamp was on in Serena's room. His heart jumped. She was awake! Just like he did in the old days, he climbed up the tree that was planted by her window. Stretching his arms, he reached for the balcony. Her dad use to hate boys...he had learned to stay hid when her dad was home.

Sweat formed on his brow. _Hi, bunny. I love you. I miss you? What exactly am I going to say? _He stopped. His heart caught in his throat at what he saw. Serena was peacefully asleep, her long hair untangled from her buns. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Seiya's waist, who had also fallen asleep with her head in his lap.

Betrayal. Anger. Hurt. Jealousy.

It all came to his mind. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. It seemed as if his bunny had already made her choice and moved on.

He sat on the ledge of the balcony. Didn't move. Watched his wife's chest rise and fall. Could there possibly be anything more heartbreaking than this? He couldn't pull his eyes away. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there watching them, but once lights in the sky began to show, he knew he had to leave.

_"I use to be happy. I had a wife who loved me, a kingdom, I had happiness...now？ Now, I have nothing. I hope you're happy, widow, I'm too late. It looks as if she has quite happily made her choice."_

_Almost as if the widow was mocking him, she smiled at the saddened King,"..you thought this would be easy? No, King. It took you awhile for this to happen. You drove her way from you. Now, you must win her back...if you love her..."_

_"I do love her!"_

_"...then, prove it..."_

Prove it. Easier said than done. Endymion stretched and found himself on his couch. Looked at his clock. 6:45am. Did he really have the energy to get up? His emotional battle seemed worse than any battle he had encountered before.

"I love her," he whispered,"Darien, get up, we got work to do."

.

.

.

"...and then you what?!" All of the Sailor Scouts seemed to be enjoying this story a little too much.

Serena groaned,"...I don't remember, I fell asleep. Let me tell you one thing, I will never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Drink anything with alcohol every again-"

Andrew had a smile on his face as his favorite customers entered into the Crown Arcade. Leaning against the bar on his elbows, he found himself admiring one of the girls. "...there she is..."

Mina flushed, returning his stare with a broad grin. "I'm going...to order some fries for us..."

"...add a side of smooching to that order," Rei belted out. The other girls joined in on their laughs. Mina, however, walked to Andrew without a care in the world.

He smirked,"You look beautiful. Did you...have fun last night?"

Sailor Venus, who was suppose to be the Sailor of Love, felt her knees grow weak,"I did. We should do it again...isn't that what couples do?"

"I-I guess that is what they do...if it's okay with their...girlfriend?" Andrew looked like a school boy.

"...if you asked me to be your girlfriend, I will gladly accept..." She smiled, took the fries from the counter, and left for the group.

.

.

.

There she was. Darien, leaning against the door, knew it was now or never. He wore his very familiar green jacket, jeans, and sunglasses to cover his eyes. This was all too familiar. Opening the door, he heard the bell jingle to alert the staff someone had entered.

"...what will you have?" Andrew didn't even look up from the plates he was delivering. Poured a cup of coffee for a lady, then turned around to take the order. His eyes widened,

"The usual," Darien smirked.

A dumbfounded Andrew opened his mouth, closed it. "When did you get back in town? I thought it was a two year school?"

"...I had something more important come up, so I came back for...a short break..."

Something more important. By the look on Andrew's face, he knew exactly what he was talking about. The blonde's eyes skittered to a table full of giggling girls. "Hey, uh, there is something you should know..."

"I already know," Darien warned. He lifted his coffee, drank it, bit the inside of his cheek. It was now or never.

_I feel so sick to my stomach. _

Ami, who had lowered her book for a moment, caught a glimpse of a green jacket. Couldn't be. She lowered it again, checking to see if she was mistaken.

Darien, with his hands shoved in his pockets, stood at the edge of the girl's table.

"Darien, welcome back. When did you get back into town?" Ami's words were innocent, yet even she had a bit of surprise in her voice.

The chatter stopped. Every single girl turned to look at the table.

"I got back yesterday...I had some things come up that needed to be taken care of..."

_...he is here...he's back...My heart feels like its slamming against my ribs, can he hear it? Play it cool, Serena, he probably is back for some papers or something...he won't be here more than a week, I know...Three months! It's been three months! _

"It's good to see you, Dar! You should come to the movies with us, we were just talking about going to see-" Mina elbowed Lita a little too hard.

He braved his fear and looked at her then. Felt every single nerve in his body stand on edge. _Look at her. Oh, hell, she is beautiful. _He felt like a silly teenager. He needed to stop staring at her.

_...all I see is that monster's hands on her. I can still see him kissing her! Ugh!_ He looked away then. Didn't even want to think of him anymore. Jealousy had already bitten his heart, and if he continued to let it fester, it would turn him into a monster-he knew it. This was going to take time. This was his fault. He had to woo her...win her back...

"No, it's okay, I am busy for the next few days. Anyways, I will see you later," he started to turn then. Wasn't ready to face this battle. Something stopped him. Turning around, he spoke,"Serena, can I talk to you for a second?"

.

.

.

She couldn't think of an excuse. All eyes were now on her as she excused herself from the booth. Looked at the floor, followed behind the large green jacket she use to love to run into...but now?

Then sun was directly above them, making the outside seem unbearable to be in. Darien had lead her to the back of the arcade that they were a little too familiar with as a couple. It was suppose to be a break spot for the employees, but had turned into a place for fighting and making up for the two lovers.

"..." How was he even suppose to word this? I'm Endymion, let's go home?

"I-I thought you wouldn't be back for two years?"

He almost laughed. "...things came up..."

"Was some of your paperwork rejected? That can be a hassle-"

"Quit tiptoeing around me, Serena."

Here it went. "...what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you didn't accept my marriage proposal?" _Or better yet-why you came to the past to jeopardize everything we have? Why did you run to him and not speak to me? _"You ripped my heart out, Serena. I couldn't even...think?"

The blonde ignited furiously,"...and you didn't even write, or call? Heaven forbid, if you actually would've came after me maybe I would've..."

"You wanted me to give up my career so I could be here all the time? I was trying to start off my career and better myself for us!"

Serena blinked back the tears in her eyes. This wasn't easy anymore. How was he here? This wasn't suppose to happen! "Why did you propose, Darien? Because it was our destiny? It had to happen sometime...why not now? Was that it? Do you really want our past lives to dictate who we are or who we are with?"

"My destiny may have been written for me, but I sure as hell didn't mind it! It wasn't just a choice, I wanted to be with you. Is it that hard to imagine?!"

"..."

He drew closer to her. As if she were a scared little rabbit, she pressed herself against the arcade's wall. Could she just disappear now? Never did she think Darien would come back...how could he?

His heart melted. He lifted his hand as if to touch her cheek. Withdrew it as he saw the tears coursing down her cheeks. The only desire he had at the moment was to pull her close to him and kiss away her tears. To show her who he was -he came for her-oh, stars, how he loved her...!

"I won't ask you to marry me again, Serena, if it distresses you that much. I won't bring up the future or Crystal Tokyo or even what we had in the past...but, please, don't shut me out."

Her plans were falling apart,"I don't know what you want. I don't know what I want."

"...have dinner with me next week...just dinner...like old friends..." Old friends...the irony.

She looked up into those blue eyes of the one she knew so well. Those blue eyes she married. Had made love too. Had seen cry.

_Seiya..._

"...as friends...nothing more...you never called or wrote...I-I moved on...I-"

Darien bit his tongue,"I already know, Serena. I saw you two."

When had Darien seen her? She could hear the venom in his voice. "I-I'm sorry, he makes me happy, he-"

A finger was placed over her lips. "...I said as friends, Serena...that's all I'm asking."

She nodded slowly,"...as friends..."

.

.

.

**I already know I'm going to get some flames...try to put some positive㈶0**


	6. Finding out who I am

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Woot! New chapter, more slowly! Started back with tutoring & all the school stuff starting again! Life gets busy, summer is over...sad, sad...Thanks for the new follows & reviews...the good & bad reviews...! Poor Snape, I believe I am not on your Christmas list^^;**

**Can't wait for the new Crystal episode to air! My favorite has to be Sailor Mercury, though!**

**Please be a little understanding. This is a fanfic, my mind works differently than the wonderful creator of Sailor Moon, so I may not be on the perfect script like her! Everything may not be perfectly in line with the series. = remember, I am trying-new writer-far from perfect!**

**Also, just updated "If that's What It takes"-go check it out & review! Thanks, guys!**

* * *

To Love Again

* * *

.

.

.

This wasn't a good idea, this wasn't a good idea, this wasn't a good idea! She knew her teenage mornings like the back of her hand! Sleep through alarm, rush, grab two donuts, run out the door, run into him.

This wasn't good, this wasn't good, this wasn't good. At exactly 7:55 am, she knew in her heart she would run right into Darien Shields. It was an every day occurrence when he was here! She would be running down the sidewalk trying to make it to class before the bell, he would somehow run straight into her during his morning jog, pick her up in his arms and smile. Kiss her. Wish her a good day.

_...ugh.._.Serena looked at her clock. She had it all planned the night before. She would leave earlier and avoid the whole scenario. Oh, but like a dunderhead she had slept those extra fifteen minutes through her alarm. Some things never changed.

7:55 on the dot.

"Morning, Dumpling!" Seiya waved with a smile on his face, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

_Uh oh..._

"What are you doing here...? I mean...I thought you had early practices in the mornings for your upcoming show?" A donut was half eaten, her mouth full, her eyes wide. She swallowed the donut and licked the sweetness from her fingers. Maybe she should've grabbed another one for her nerves.

"I wanted to walk you to school today, you seemed distracted last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay." His eyebrows rose in curiosity.

She came towards him and wrapped her arms around his long torso. Buried her head in his chest. Stood there for a moment.

_This is getting hard. I can't hide this anymore! I feel like about to burst...!_

A smile curled on Seiya's lips. He complied instantly to her embrace. He pulled her away at arm's length, his eyes glued to hers,"You know I am here for you, right?"

Serena nodded. It had to come out in the open! She was so tired of all of this! "I do need to tell you something, Seiya, but it will take longer than just the walk to school. I have a lot to tell you, actually..."

"Sure, Dumpling-"

"Good morning, meatball head!"

..._ughhhhhhh!_

Was this really happening?! Serena felt like she wanted to be invisible...at least for this moment! Her hands dropped to her side, her eyes refusing to look up. If she didn't acknowledge him, maybe he would go away.

"Meatball head...?" Seiya tried not to smirk. "...agh, I see it now...I do like this name." The tall singer turned his attention to the man before him, a smile now on his face.

Darien felt inner satisfaction. He had made it just in time...though, he wasn't expecting the boyfriend to be there. That threw a curveball into his plan. He felt unease at the silence.

Serena stood in front of him looking very frazzled. Very much like her teenage self. His young Serena would've already leapt into his arms and hugged him. Not this time.

"Dumpling, are you not going to introduce us?" Seiya raised an eyebrow at the awkward silence. Something was going on in his dumpling's head, he just wasn't sure what. "Hi, I am Seiya."

Darien looked away from Serena and studied the man before him. He didn't really know Seiya. Just knew him for a very short time after the Battle of Galaxia. He took his hand, pumped it up and down. Grasped a little too hard.

He didn't know Seiya as a man or as a friend. He only knew Seiya through his young girlfriend's diary.

After the battle, Serena had asked him to stay with her for a few hours. Instead of talking or even eating, the very tired Sailor Moon had fallen asleep. He didn't want to leave her. Didn't want her to think he had left after such a heart wrenching battle. To occupy himself, he flipped through some of Serena's magazines, her schoolbooks, and ended up stumbling upon a diary with a pink bunny.

A rose had caused him to open it. It had been pressed in the front of the diary. He lifted the rose to his nose, smelled it, smiled. She kept this silly thing? Darien couldn't help it. He flipped through a few pages, the date of the proposal caught his attention. He read some. Flipped some more.

Over the next hour, Tuxedo Mask had become intimately acquainted with all of his fiancé's hurts, fears, and her sudden attachment to a man named Seiya.

He was everything a girl would want: popular, sensitive, attractive, and he was with her every time she needed him.

"I'm Darien," he murmured. He didn't miss how Seiya placed his arm around HIS wife or drew her closer.

Serena unconsciously pulled away, started to walk towards the school,"I'm not a meatball head, Darien."

.

.

.

Seiya could feel the tension in her shoulders. Was this guy a creep or something? "...stop." He pulled her hand and caused her to halt in her tracks. "Can you explain what just happened?"

A school bell rang in the distance. She was already late. Couldn't use the excuse now. There was no other way. Fate certainly was laughing at her right now. Travel to the past and change your future, but your life will follow you and catch up!

_I can't run anymore._

Serena courageously looked up. No more lies. No more running. "That was Darien, my old boyfriend. He had just proposed to me before he flew to school, but I turned him down. Now, he's back in town."

He blinked. Boyfriend? Fiancé?

"...that's a lot to swallow..."

She turned on her heel, refusing to look at him,"...there is more to it, Seiya, but I am late for school."

.

.

.

He didn't want to go to school now. Seiya shuffled his feet on the sidewalk, scuffing his shoes as if he were a little child. That news certainly was a slap in the face. A part of him wanted to get angry, but how could he?

When he had first saw Serena, he was drawn to her like a moth to a light. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something was there. Maybe he should've taken things more slow? Did he rush her with his feelings?

Was he a rebound?

The last thought felt like a knife was shoved in his side. It made him very uncomfortable. There had to be more that met the eye.

_I better keep her away from Darien. I will not lose her...Listen to me, I sound like a child who's favorite toy was taken away!_

One thing was for sure, he would fight for her. No matter what else she has to say.

He was already in love with her.

_._

_._

_._

_This isn't helping. Will you please say something? You magically appear out of nowhere and then when I need you, you don't show up! I need you to get me out of this mess-I need you to take away all of these memories! How can I live in this past if my future is always over my shoulder!_

Serena stomped her foot. Where was that widow lady, anyways?! she reapplied her lip gloss and continued to stare at her reflection in the girl's bathroom mirror. it worked for the evil Queen in Snow White...she was hoping maybe it would happen for her. No luck.

The more she stayed in the past, the more she realized just how much her thinking was beginning to change. The memories from her life as Queen Serenity plagued her dreams at night. little details that she thought were locked away now were revealed as if they happened yesterday.

It was time to get all of this out in the open! It was time to face her past head on! She was tired of lying, tired of trying to be something she wasn't anymore. She would tell Seiya all about it tonight. No more secrets.

.

.

.

The restaurant was beautifully lit with candles. The venues of the tables were spaced far enough to where each couple could have a private dinner atmosphere. Waiters and waitresses wore black and white and gave the air a hint of sophistication.

Serena looked at the menu. Her mind was far from her stomach for the first time in her life. Seiya, who had ordered appetizers already, traced his finger against the water glass. Waited patiently.

She sipped from the elegant glass. Why did he chose such a fancy place?

"Dumpling, can we get this started?"

Clearing her throat seemed like the only response she could muster. Where was all of her courage from earlier? It drained from her the more she looked into his eyes. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"There is more to me that meets the eye, Seiya. I'm not just a girl who likes to eat," she tried to joke,"I-I am more than that."

Was she needing reassurance of how wonderful she was? "I know! You're an amazing girl who has stolen my heart. You're selfless and dedicated and-"

"I'm very selfish. I'm too selfish..." She closed her eyes. Oh, was she selfish. She had gotten so busy living her new life, she had learned to tune out the future. The Senshi, her kingdom.

The waitress came then. Delivered their food with a smile on her face. Her eyes were focused on the plates she was delivering.

"...no, dumpling, you're as selfless as anyone I know!"

Serena felt the hair of the back of her neck stand on end. The waitress, who had delivered the food, now had eyes of red smiling a very devilish grin at the couple.

"...then, it is you we will need..." The waitress seemed to grow an inch taller, her clothes disintegrating into a red gown. It was a phage!

The restaurant was now filled with screams as the waitress continued to growl. Her hands grabbed Seiya and Serena's table. It flipped over easily and all of the yummy foods were now scattered on the ground.

"DUMPLING, GIVE ME YOUR HAND...!" Seiya felt his heart stop. He had fallen over a chair, his eyes wide with shock. Was this really happening?! He reached out his hand.

Serena stood still. Her eyes now focused on the phage with disgust. Perfect timing. The phage, her hand outstretched, began to reach for Serena. Inched closer, closer. Claws extended from her hands. "...this won't hurt, dear...just hold still..."

Serena was backed against one of the large windows. The phage who was more than thrilled to get a hold of the teenager quickly, ripped opened her button down blouse with the claws. "My, this is too easy..." As if to plunge and retrieve the star seed herself, her hand was open and claws ready to plunge.

"...where is my locket...WHERE?!" Panic began to set it. Her locket was in her purse which was thrown on the ground.

Seiya charged after the phage then, his blood boiling in his ears. Ugh, it was now or never.

SAILOR STAR FIGHTER-MAKEUP!

...this wasn't how this was suppose to happen...Serena held her breath. She already knew who he was, so why did she seemed surprised?

"SEIYA, MY LOCKET!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Lookie what we have here!" The phage smirked.

Seiya barked loudly,"This is between me and you, let her go!"

The phage laughed,"Ah, but you see, I need her star seed...if she is as selfless as you think...it will come in great use..."

Slowly, the phage smiled,"You can watch carefully...I am sure you will enjoy this.."

As slow as molasses, the phage began to dig her claws into Serena's pale flesh. Blood began to seep from the nails biting her flesh.

"I-IT HURTS!" She cried like a little child. She was too late! She couldn't transform without her locker. Pressing herself against the large window, she hoped to break it. If she must die, at least she would kill the phage with her!

The grass cracked._ Just a little harder!_

The window collapsed beneath her weight. The phage screamed as she withdrew her claws. With a frantic look, she held onto the outer rim of the broken window, glass cutting her skin. Holding on for life.

Serena closed her eyes. What floor were they on? How long until she hit the bottom? The wind wrapped around her, her legs falling freely.

The phage smiled as she finally clawed her way to the restaurant floor again. A sense of rage caused her to bolt straight for her enemy-Sailor Star Fighter. This was the one who interrupted her kill!

Seiya had ran towards the window, tears streaming down his face as he saw Serena falling. Could he even catch her fast enough? He didn't have any idea what to do! The phage then lunged at him, breaking his concentration.

.

.

.

_Is this the way it was suppose to be? Is this my final fight? I'm laughing at you destiny. Instead of finding happiness, I'm finding my death._

.

.

.


	7. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Crunch time. Boy, oh boy, I got flamed through a pm! Ha! This is a fanfiction! I'm glad you're taking time to read, really I am, but this is a story from my mind...not from the script from the actual creator! Be a little lenient if I do not go exactly by the script! Isn't that the fun of fanfiction-creativity? I don't mind flames, but open and expand your mindset. Thanks^^.**

**...a lot of questions about the phone call...in the fic, Darien was never killed by Galaxia-he was in America studying-again-not going by script here.**

**As for Seiya being a girl, he is when he transforms! I left it as "he" so easier to follow when dislodging the he/she!**

**On side note, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Really does make me want to get off my bum and write more!**

**I have started two new stories: If That's What it Takes-story of what if a Diamond actually stole a prized treasure from Usagi-will her & Darien survive the test? Also, Just one Night-fic of short stories! **

* * *

**To Love Again**

* * *

.

.

.

"You should pick on someone your own size!"

The phase stopped on her wild tangent. Her eyes turned from Sailor Star Fighter and focused on the Sailor Scout in red. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Mars! When you mess with my friend, you mess with the entire group!" Hands on her hips, she turned to the side to show Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter standing beside her.

Seiya didn't even wait to see the action. As soon as the phage turned her attention elsewhere, he crawled to the window. Where was his Dumpling?! He saw her then.

A few floors below the restaurant, a canopy was opened above a balcony. Blood boiled in his veins as he tried to see if she was moving. No movement.

Jumping was the only way he would get down there. He fell faster, faster. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the fall. This was going to hurt.

_Crack. Boom._

_Ugh, I think I just broke something. That is going to hurt in the morning!_

Sailor Star Fighter laid still for a moment. His body had hit the canopy perfectly, but his body weight was more than Serena's. The canopy bent at his weight. The poles snapped that held it up. He crashed into the ground roughly. He exhaled loudly and tried to catch the breath that was just knocked out of him.

"S-Serena!" Sitting up, he looked around for her. White and black spots danced in his eyesight.

The blonde was still. Her body was limp against the outer edge of the now broken canopy, a small trail of blood coming from her lips. There was no movement coming from her.

Was he too late? Biting his lip, willing his body to ignore the stabbing pain, he crawled to her. His hands framed her perfect face, his eyes wide with fear. "D-Dumpling, please...please, wake up..."

_I am alive? Uhm. I feel like my body is broken! I don't have the strength to speak. Can I just lay here...I want to fall asleep..._

"That a girl, come on..." He kept tapping her cheek. He could see her chest rising and falling, but her eyes hadn't opened yet. Her eyes squinted. Opened slowly. "That a girl, Dumpling! Can you sit up?"

Serena shook her head. Her hands immediately went to her chest. Her locket was in the restaurant. She looked up, up, up. Almost three stories up! She couldn't get there in time! She needed to defeat the phage!

With a cry of pain, she sat up to the best of her ability. Her body screamed. "I-I need my locket!"

"I will buy you another one, can you sit still? You have a gash on the side of your head."

"...where is the phage? How did you get away?"

"...Believe it or not, Sailor Mars showed up. Better her problem than mine, we need to get you to a -"

Serena cut him off,"I can't sit here, I have to help!"

He pressed his lips to her forehead, to her hand, to the corner of her mouth. Immediately, he embraced her as if he were afraid she was an illusion. She really was okay! She was already ordering him around again!

.

.

.

"I can't just kill an innocent! We need Sailor Moon to cleanse her from this demon's evil!" Sailor Jupiter held the phage's hands behind her back, her tiara ready to strike lightening if the phage dared to move.

People had cleared out of the restaurant now. Broken glass and plates was scattered on the floor, food slung on the walls.

"It's her locket!" Sailor Mercury held up the locket. Her eyes drifted to the window. "...she had to have fallen...or..."

Laughter came from the phage,"She broke the window on her own. Lover boy jumped out after her...then, you came to entertain me..."

"Move again and I will kill you," Sailor Jupiter warned. She may look like a lady, but she had the anger of a man!

.

.

.

"Where is she?" He could feel her. Knew she was fine. Pulling his cape around his arm, he turned to look at Sailor Mercury.

"I-I'm not sure. She went out the window, but I can't get a reading on her..." Amy bit her lip as she tried to scan with her glasses-nothing.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head,"She isn't transformed, you can't see her..." Opening his hand, he motioned for the locket.

"...she is dead, you morons!" The phage let out another chuckle. Jupiter tightened her hold. She loved saving the earth, but sometimes she wished she could just vanquish the bad guy!

With his hand around the locket, Tuxedo Mask looked out the window.

_...did she jump? Or was she pushed?_

His eyes fell on very familiar golden hair. A sigh of relief rushed out of his lungs. Grabbing the locket tighter, he leapt out the window.

.

.

.

Seiya heard something. He looked around. There was no one in sight on the balcony. Turned around. He held his breath. Was it already time to fight again? Who was this enemy? He stood then, his arms spread out to protect Serena.

The color drained from Tuxedo Mask's face. He could see the blood and all he saw from the corner of his eye was his wife being very still. Was she breathing? Was she hurt? He jumped from the ledge of the balcony and headed straight for Serena.

"You will not touch her," Seiya warned. His voice was thick with the dare. Sailor Star Fighter didn't seem to notice his own injuries.

A cane extended in front of him and pointed right into Sailor Star Fighter's chest,"Don't threaten me. This doesn't concern you."

"...anything that involves her concerns me," Seiya warned.

.

.

.

_Is that really Tuxedo Mask? I can hear his voice. I just need to stand up! I need to save that innocent waitress. She needs my healing powers!_

Tears slipped from her eyes as she forced herself up. The pain didn't matter. Her heart didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was saving the innocent at the moment.

She took a breath and spoke as loudly as she could,"Tuxedo Mask, s-she needs me!"

.

.

.

Tuxedo Mask pushed his cane roughly against Seiya to distance him. His eyes burned with jealousy. It wasn't the time for this. He threw the locket over his head,"Catch, Sailor Moon!"

.

.

.

_Sailor Moon. I'm in love with Sailor Moon. That is why she asked for her locket! Who would've thought Dumpling was Sailor Moon? The guys will get a kick out of this._

_._

_._

_._

It didn't take long for her to transform. As soon as the locket was in her hand, she felt her strength return, even if it was from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She needed to hurry! Running to Tuxedo Mask, she looked at him blankly.

Seiya grabbed her arm,"Serena, what are you doing? You're hurt!"

"I don't have time for this. There is an innocent who needs healing! Please, let me go," she whispered. He held on for a moment longer. Let her go.

Tuxedo Mask opened his arms, his cane already stretched upward. "...Sailor Moon, let's go."

"...unless you plan to climb up the wall, this is the only way," he blurted from dismay. Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around Tuxedo Mask's waist. His arm came around her securely. He leapt with all of his strength. They went up, up, up. Finally, after a few moments, they were in front of the broken glass.

"I leave it to you," Tuxedo Mask whispered for her alone to hear.

The phage squirmed as Sailor Moon called for healing. The waitress dropped on her knees unconsciously. She would have a rather bad headache when she woke up. Everything was okay now.

The scouts let out a breath, Serena dropped to her knees once it had finally disappeared.

.

.

.

Just like every other time, Tuxedo Mask knelt beside her with a look of apprehension. His fingers reached out to touch her, but he pulled away.

_And this is why I love her. Even when she is weak, she gives herself to save others. This is what its about. It's not about my kingdom...it's about her...I love her. I love her. Heaven, help me, I will not let go of her. How hard will I have to fight to make her realize this? _

"Are you okay?"

Her large blue eyes looked up at him. Her lips pursed together. What was she suppose to say? Seiya just found out who she was, her body felt battered, and she was just in the arms of her husband's past self and it felt secure. Yeah, she wasn't okay.

_Why did you come back, Darien? I was doing just fine without you here. You just had to come back from America when it seemed all of this was working out. I was happy. I felt...wanted...and now you're here and looking at me and I can't control the beating of my heart. Why is this? I thought I had moved on..._

A groan from the lady made the other scouts smile. The poor woman had a look of utter terror written on her features.

"She'll be alright," Serena smiled.

Darien nodded And a smile crossed his lips,"...it's not always about us, Sailor Moon. It's about them. It's about the bigger picture. Destiny may have been written a long time ago, but I have a feeling destiny doesn't make any mistakes. Good job, Sailor Moon."

And he left.

.

.

.

"Serena..." Seiya had finally made it to hue ground, transformed into his normal clothes, and managed to run up the flights of stairs rather quickly. Sweat lined his forehead.

She turned at her name. There, in her Sailor Moon outfit, she felt exposed. He now knew exactly who she was. Well, almost.

"Whats wrong? Do you need to go to-"

"I-I just need sleep," she murmured. She had a lot to think about. A lot to process. And her body needed rest.

The scouts had surrounded them. "Guys, please, I'll be fine," Serena murmured. Her fingers grasped Seiya's lapels of his coat. Her knees began to shake from all of the events.

Amy nodded and was the first to follow their leader's wishes. Her eyes bore into Sailor Mars,"Later, Sailor Mars, not now..."

Oh, Mars was mad. They were never suppose to reveal their secret identities. Yet, here was their leader, exposing it all to her boyfriend!

Seiya watched as the others left. Drawing his fingers up, he traced her face,"It doesn't matter to me. None of this. We'll make this work. It has to work."

"...there is so much more than what their seems...I just...I need some time...I need..."

All he did was nod. This had been a long day for all of them. It wasn't every day you learned that your lover was from another planet and you both were suppose to protect it with all of your life.

Was love always this complicated?

He kissed her cheek.

"I'll gIve you a few days before I come and see you. I love you, Serena, Sailor Moon or not."

.

He had a feeling he wouldn't sleep tonight.

.

.

.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear followers, reviewers, & flamers:

Thanks for all you've done to help make me a better writer. I love reading your reviews...and flames...! Well, sometimes!

I really wanted to make this a SerenaxDarien, but now I'm wanting to challenge myself to a SeiyaxSerena. I haven't seen Sailor Moon in forever, so I've actually started re watching some to refresh my memory. The manga & show are completely different...!

If you will be patient with me...and not hate me;)...I will be writing split chapters from now on...for example...the top of the fic will be a story line for a SxD ending...the bottom half will be a SxS ending...so from now on, I will be doing this. The story line will be somewhat different in each chapter.

Too confusing? I will label it also...so every chapter I post...there will be two parts...one you read for SxD ending...the other section for SxS ending...THE STORIES ARE NOT MEANT TO BE READ AS A WHOLE...BUT AS A SPLIT!

Thanks-let me know what you think!


	9. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: loving the Crystal Sailor moon. I didn't know the versions were so different from original script. Ack! If you haven't watched the recent episode...go, go now㈶0...wait, read the story first!**

**Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and your opinions of the story. I'm working my butt off to make you happy! A little positive feedback is good;);)**

**...remember there are two seperate stories now in each chapter leading to two separate endings. They are labeled under the title.**

**Go check out these other stories & review! Thanks.**

**I have two stories: If that's What It Takes -what happens if Tuxedo Mask never came soon enough after Diamond captured Serena?**

**Also, a lot of short stories are in my fic "Just One Night".**

* * *

**To Love Again**

**Serena x Darien**

* * *

_Knock, knock._

_I will wait five minutes and then I am gone. Maybe he didn't hear me. Why am I here again? Dinner...just dinner...He's not here... I can just turn around and..._

"Serena, hey, come on in..." Darien pulled open his apartment door with a smile. Leaning against the door frame, he slung a dish towel over his shoulder. A yummy smell seeped from behind the door and beckoned the blonde to step inside. Her stomach growled at that very moment. "I see you brought an appetite."

He was wearing an apron...and he was cooking...since when did Darien cook? Whatever contraction he was making smelled declicious.

"I...uh...had a meeting with the girls...Lita didn't bring snacks like she normally does, so you could say I'm starving..."

His familiar blue eyes twinkled. It felt so good just to look at her. There she was. After months apart, here she was in front of him. Darien was lost in his thoughts, but noticed the silence. "Come in, then..." He stepped away from the door to give her room to come in.

"Okay.." The blonde reluctantly stepped inside. She had tried to come up with every possible excuse to not come tonight. Her stomach hurt. She had a test. Her mother and dad needed her to watch Sammy. The last thing she wanted to do was be here!

"It will be about ten more minutes...you can sit if you'd like." Armed with a spatula, he turned his attention back to the kitchen.

She slipped her shoes off. Slowly, she wandered into the living room. When was the last time she had been here? Her eyes inspected every inch of the apartment. It looked just the same. Perfect and in order. Not a single particle of dust in sight.

A picture of them was placed next to his cd collection. It had a familiar crack down the middle of the frame. Was this the same picture of hers that had been shattered during the time Endymion warned them to stay apart? It was the same picture, but why was the frame still broken? Her fingers traced the edge of it. _All of this time, so many evils have tried to keep us apart. My life was never meant to be easy, was it?_

"Long time ago, huh?" He had come behind her with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah...why is the frame still broken?" She had replaced it almost a week after hers had broken.

He replied without a hesitation,"It reminds me there will be aways be storms, Serena, but once you get past the storm, there is a silver lining..."

The picture felt like fire. She pulled her finger away, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't ask you over tonight to relive the past, Serena. I wanted dinner. Let's eat, huh?" As if to prove a point, he lowered the broken frame to cover the picture. There, if it offended her that much, he'd pretend it never happened.

The table had been set with simple decorations. Nothing fancy. You could tell it was a bachelor's home. There were no candles or floral arrangements to brighten the apartment.

Serena couldn't help but smile. When they had first started dating, she had bought him a stuffed rabbit to place on his bed. Stuffed animals made her feel secure. Darien had turned red when she presented it to him at the arcade. What kind of gift was a stuffed bunny for a man? Months later, she had spotted it on his nightstand by his bed.

"What are you smiling about?" He had noticed her relax for the first time.

She tried to cover her mouth. "Oh, I was remembering that stuffed rabbit I had gotten you."

"...ah...the one that denounced my manhood in front of Andrew? I remember..."

Both of them laughed. For the first time since he arrived back, he had a glimmer of hope.

.

.

.

Dinner had been a success. It had been a very long time since he cooked. He smirked. Their cook in Crystal Tokyo would be impressed he was able to cook Chicken Cordon Blue from scratch. Just wait until he bragged about that!

Crystal Tokyo. A feeling of unease rested on his shoulders. _How long until this time travel causes a problem? How are the guardians and Luna? I can't stay here forever. _"I am going to get some air. There is some ice cream in the freezer if you'd like..."

A smile spread on her face as she stood and walked directly to the freezer. Serena and her desserts.

The night air was cool. The sound of car horns filled the air. A typical night in the city. Not even fresh air could take away the headache that began to throb in his temples.

.

.

.

_He looks worn out_. Serena shoved another bite of ice cream into her mouth. It didn't taste so sweet anymore. Come to think of it...she didn't want another bite.

Darien let out one more breath. He needed to go inside. He needed to smile and be wooing his wife. Just how much had he forgotten about her? Had he gotten that busy?

_Was I really that callous? This is my fault. Serenity is here because I began to put the kingdom before her. How could I have been so blind? Looks like I am already too late_. The world was literally resting on his shoulders. He had a desire to protect Crystal Tokyo and the future...but his heart screamed for his wife. No matter how long it took, he wanted her back. He had to make it work. Was there even enough time? At the moment, the future could wait.

"I Thought maybe you could use some." Serena had walked through the open sliding door and watched him for a few moments. His blue eyes looked like storm clouds. His shoulders were slumped. What was he thinking?

"Ice cream will make it all better, right?" He couldn't help but grin. His bunny always found comfort in food.

She let a smile cross her face. "I wish it were that easy." She handed him the bowl and their fingers touched momentarily. Something familiar tugged at her heart.

The ice cream began to melt as it was forgotten. "...and what is so difficult in your life, Serena?"

_Those eyes. That voice. Stop thinking about him, Serenity! He is not here! He hurt you, remember?! The whole reason you came back was because you were forgotten about! He loved your kingdom, not you! _Her eyes began to gather with tears. Her hands grabbEd tightly to the railing. All she wanted to do was cry! She needed comfort, she needed peace! She needed strength for all of this! _Oh, Endy! Do you miss me? Do you still love me? I've tried to find happiness. I tried to find love. Seiya made m feel wanted, but now that I'm with you as Darien...I feel...like maybe I made a mistake? Have you really been that selfish, Serena?!_

_"_Serena?"

The emotions didn't hold. Tears sprang from her eyes, her fingers immediately trying to brush them away,"I...have to go...thank you for dinner, Darien."

Why did the door seem so far away? The blonde rushed towards her bag and shoes. She should've worn her slip on sandals and not tie ups! This was taking too long!_ I just want to disappear!_

All of his jogging finally benefited him. He was instantly by her side. "Serena, don't go. Please," he pleaded. Strong hands grasped her upper arms. Electricity shot through her veins as he held her steadily.

"It is late, I need to call Seiya, I need to talk to him..."

The name caused Darien to cringe,"...you felt something tonight, admit it...why are you running to him...?"

"I have to go, I shouldn't have came. This is all a mistake. I have to fix it, I have to make it right!" The tears were now sobs. Everything became blurry. As soon as he held her arms, every inch of her tried to fight. "L-Let me go! Please, don't...!"

She now was pulled into his tight embrace. He pressed her firmly into his chest, his fingers digging in her hair,"Stop this, just...stop! I am here, Serena, not him! Let me comfort you!" He could hear his own voice crack from the emotion. Was she that desperate to get away from him? Did he repulse her that much?

And she calmed. _I feel warm...and secure...can I just stay here? Oh, Endy, I've made such a mistake. Could you ever forgive me? ...your heart must be broken...oh, what have I done...?!_

Darien loosened his grip. Whispered sweet words in her ear to calm her. His fingers now stroked her long locks. "I'm here, bunny...whatever you need...I won't ever let you go, I promise. Just don't leave me...not again..."

It seemed like an eternity before the tears subsided. It was as if her heart had torn in two. How was she going to fix this? How could she even tell Darien what she had done? Could he get her back to the future?

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked into those familiar blue eyes. It wasn't this easy. She had to tell him. Would he be as compassionate once he knew what she had done? "I need to go, Darien, I have to make it right."

"Make what right?"

"I have to make us right...I was blind, I was so blind...I-"

She has to make it right? Did she really just say that? Had she just admitted she had made a mistake? Hope shone in Her husband's eyes...as he felt her cling to his waist, it was replaced with Hunger. It had been too long. An overwhelming desire stirred in his very being. He pulled her chin up and dominated her mouth with his.

_Oh, Endy...I need to make this right...I need to see you..._

She lost all control of her thoughts as Darien let his tongue dance with hers. Both of them grasped one another as if they were each other's life line. This was what they needed. A remembrance of their love. They needed to rekindle the fire that had burned so brightly before.

Serena was pressed against the door, their bodies framed together perfectly. Slowly, they allowed their desire to build from their heated kisses. Darien explored her neck with kisses as his fingers trailed up The hem of her skirt. A groan escaped his bunny's lips as she wrapped a leg around his waist. It was too familiar. It was too overpowering.

His touches became calm, his lips less demanding. Common sense began to rein in his mind. This was not what they needed to do, they needed to talk. Oh, but he wanted her. Yearned for her. "We need to talk..."

"I know." Her lips claimed his again.

He didn't push her away. "...there is something I need to tell you..."

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. I'm sorry for what I said at the airport, I'm sorry for everything. You're all I want, Darien."

There were no more words. Only kisses.

They bumped into the bedroom door, fumbling out of clothes until they finally bumped into the small bed.

Serena pulled him down on her, her legs straddling around his body.

Oh, they were ready. They could be united at any moment.

"I love you, Serenity..."

A feeling of utter satisfaction claimed both of them as they came together.

_Did he just call me Serenity?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To Love Again**

**Serena x Seiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya looked at his phone for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. This wasn't easy...at all! He glanced at the giant clock above his teacher's desk. Only five more minutes and that blasted bell would ring. His legs bounced from anticipation. "Come on, come on..."

"Seiya, do you need to be excused? This isn't grade school, you may get up to use the restroom if-"

_Rrrrriiinnggggg. _That was it! Leaping from his chair, the Starlight slung his bag around his shoulder and he was out of the door. Students began to pour into the empty hallways. School was out!

The doors burst open and a feeling of anticipation crept up his neck as his phone buzzed. A box appeared on his phone with the name "Serena" across the top. He hesitated for a moment before opening the message. It had been almost four days since he had seen or heard from her.

_It's her. I need to hurry up and get home. I'll just pretend I'm not feeling well and skip practice. I need to see her._

Before he could open the message, he ran right into a block in his path. An 'oof' came out as he looked up.

"Hey, Seiya, we were just looking for you. You acted like your pants were on fire during class..." Yaten raised an eyebrow in question.

Seiya tried to smirk,"How kind...are you actually worried about me?"

Taiki didn't hesitate to step in,"Now, that you mention it, we are. You seem distracted...really, really distracted. And I think a certain blonde dumpling has something to do with it?"

"Guys...really? Its nothing." A wall seemed to have been built instantly between the three friends. Seiya bit his lip and shrugged.

Yaten grasped the retreating Seiya's shoulder,"Remember why we are here, Seiya? It has nothing to do with chasing-"

"...watch it..." He warned.

"No harm done. He's just trying to remind you this isn't about us. It's about our princess." Taiki added.

Another buzzing sound caused Seiya to break his gaze from his friends. Serena. "I need some time. I'll...I'll catch up to you..."

.

.

.

_"Sorry I haven't been in contact. It's been a rough few days and I've had a lot of thinking to do. It's silly that I am braver in a text message than face to face. There is so much I have to tell you. I don't even know where to start. You need to know about it all. Please come and see me tonight. My parents leave at 9 o'clock for a dinner party."_

_._

_._

_._

At exactly nine, Serena waved to her parents from the front porch. Sammy was staying the night with Derrick down the road. It was just her. Slowly, she shut the door. Worry wrapped around her shoulders as if it were a scarf.

For months now, she had been living a lie. She had pretended to be what she once was: youthful, ditzy, vibrant Serena. Serena enjoyed video games, food, and boys. She hated school, but loved her friends and her family. Her heart was made of gold. She was Sailor Moon and the lucky girlfriend of Seiya.

But that wasn't who she was anymore. She was Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo, and wife of King Endymion. She enjoyed her friends and had grown into sophistication. All of her subjects would describe her as well respected and a Queen with a gracious heart. She enjoyed a slice of occasional chocolate cake and her only desire was to protect her people.

Her life was good. She had a prosperous kingdom and a good husband. He was respected, compassionate, and cared for her. She had loved Endymion, but over time, the love had grown into respect. Their marriage was beautiful on the outside, but the more busy their lives became, the more distance grew between them.

Maybe it was her fault for not talking to Endymion. They both had grown separate and it remained a silent battle. And during a brief moment of confusion and unhappiness, she had made a choice.

...so she had went back in time for a second chance at happiness. And she had found it! Was this not a second chance for her? As happy as she was, she knew that the man had started to claim her heart needed the truth.

"You look as if you have the world on your shoulders, Sailor Moon." Seiya smirked as he was leaning against the living room wall. He had knocked, but there hadn't been an answer. Finally, he had opened the door. Serena, who looked deep in thought, didn't even know he had come in.

She turned and looked at the man in front of her. Oh, she had missed him! Emotion welled in her throat as she reached out for him timidly,"I'm so glad you're here..."

"Do you want to go have a bite to eat or-"

"Oh, Seiya, I've missed you so much. T-there is so much I must tell you. Please, please will you hold me for a moment?" It wasn't a request, it was a plea.

This was serious. What had weighed his dumpling's heart down so much? His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tightly against him. Silence. The only sound was their beating hearts. "I'll hold you as long as you want."

_I just want to stay here. I don't want this to end! I can't lose him. Not again..!_

She wasn't strong enough. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you, Seiya, you have to know that. I never want to hurt you. Please promise me you won't hate me. I couldn't stand that..."

"I would never hate you, Serena." He lead her to the couch, her head resting in his lap.

A shaky breath was released,"My name isn't Serena, it is Serenity."

.

.

.

Foe the next hour, a broken Queen Serenity opened the deepest secrets of her heart. She started from the beginning and ended at the present. There were no more tears, she didn't have the strength. All she could do was wait.

Seiya sat in silence. What could he say? He normally was an easy going guy and it took a lot to hurt him. Even as his love poured out her heart, his fingers remained in her hair as her head rested in his lap. His heart was just pulled out, twisted, ripped, and placed back in his chest.

Yaten and Taiki had warned him to keep his eyes on the mission. If he would've heended their warning, he wouldn't be in this position. Serena had appeared at a rough time. She was innocent, an angel in a world full of hate. He was attracted to her from the beginning. How could he resist her? Now, he understood why.

"Please say something," she whispered. His fingers stopped moving. Slowly, he sat Serena up and stood to his full height as she remained sitting on the couch. Dragging his fingers through his hair, he finally let his frustration show.

"What do you want me to say...?! You travelled to the past to pretend to be your former self...you made me fall in love with you...you have a kingdom, Serena! You have a husband...! And I am nothing but a Star Fighter in search of a princes...we're...worlds apart...!"

"...I'm sorry, Seiya...I should have told you sooner, I was selfish! I just wanted happiness, I wanted you."

Anger tapped on his shoulders. Tightening his fist, Seiya slammed them into the wall. This wasn't suppose to be this hard! Hadn't he done enough with his life to please whatever superior power was in charge? Was it their desire to torture him so? To dangle a sweet angel in front of him to rip it away?

"I wish..." The wish remained silent.

Seiya felt his voice break,"Have you not tried to go back?! Can't you use that necklace?!"

"I do not have it. There has been no communication from the future. I do not know how To return..."

"...you need to find a way home, Serena. You need to go, you have a life and it doesn't have me in it. Does your Darien know about this? Maybe he can get you home. As much as you don't want to think about it, how will your coming back to the past effect the future for everyone and for this earth? There is a bigger picture."

Turning on his heel, Seiya made a beeline for the door. "No, Seiya! You promised me you would still love me!" Slender arms grasped around his waist tightly. Serena felt the tears once more.

What a mess. Both of their hearts screamed in anger. Had destiny made a simple mistake? Were their lives always to be on separate paths? Why had they been given this chance?

A hand grasped her arm tightly,"I will always love you, dumpling." He turned around. They stood face to face. Before he let common sense have its way, he claimed her lips. A fire spread in both of their stomachs. His hands framed her face. Forcefully, he pressed his tongue along her sweet lips and took everything he desired.

Even if destiny wasn't on their side, this love was strong.

Seiya ended the kiss reluctantly,"I need to go. I...have a princess I should be finding..."

"...if we aren't together, I don't want to live! If you're not with me, Seiya, this life is meaningless!"

He didn't turn around. Refused to look at his dumpling sob as she fell on her knees.

Heaven help him, he would tear this galaxy apart trying to find a way to stay with her.

Right now? Right now, they needed to get her home before something happened and they lost everyone dear to them.

Even if it meant ripping his heart to pieces.

.

.

.

**Do not kill me Seiya x Usagi fans, I swear I will make it up to you in the next chapter or so! We just had to get the lies out of the way so there can be a happy! I love how he reassures her of his love, no matter what!**


End file.
